Dark Desires
by Darkspers Priestesses
Summary: *DARKMETT* Emmett see's Bella and knows he wants her. A chance incounter at Dartmouth could change him forever. Can he fight the monster inside long enough to get what he wants? Can Bella stay away or will she be sucked in? AU Rated M for Lang/Lemons
1. Prologue

**Jaspers Sex Kitten's A/N: Hi is a collab peice between Jaspers Sex Kitten and Jaspers Izzy... together we are Darkspers Priestesses. This fic is dedicated to my inspirations for staring this fic, MommyBrook and my fellow preistess, JaspersIzzy. They are totes my friends and I could not do this without them. I truly hope you enjoy our twisted fic here. **

**Jaspers Izzy's A/N: I am not a fan of Em/B (I am a Jasper girl, duh), but my girl JSK and I, were discussing the lack of Darkmett in FF on twitter one night while looking for Darksper stories for the Darkest Temptations Blog, and here we are. I hope you enjoy it as much as we have enjoyed giving you some sexy Darkmett. I heart you BB, and feel honored you want me to work with you on this piece of sexy goodness. Kitten here has given you most of it, I just played around with it and gave it a little of my own flare, so please enjoy. **

******WARNING**** **

**This fic is rated M for a reason! It is dark and full of dark thoughts and themes! Concider yourselves warned!! Don't like don't read! Kthkx**

* * *

**Prologue **

**Songs for Prologue: I put a spell on You - Creedence**

***** Indicates Flashback *****

* * *

**Bella's POV**

Your senior year of high school is suppose to be the best of your high school years. For me it was a year of interest. Moving to Forks to get away from crazy ass mother and that freak she married. As I sit in the auditorium awaiting our graduation ceremony to start I can't help but let my mind wonder back to the first day of school. The first time I saw him.

***

I pulled into the school parking lot and there was nothing extravagant about it. It was a simple school with only a few hundred students. It was so different from the mass off buildings and parking lots my school in Phoenix had. I pulled in and found a spot.

There were a few other vehicles like mine, some a bit older, but nothing new and flashy like there was in Phoenix. After parking my truck and getting out, I turned to go in but stopped dead in my tracks. It was then that I saw him. Standing there in front of me was the most gorgeous creature I had ever seen. Tall, dark hair and totally hot.

I got my bag and went to the front desk of the office to pick up my schedule. The office secretary said that my classrooms would be easy to find, but she gave me a map of the school just in case. I headed to my first class. School had been in for a few weeks so I was worried about being the center of attention. I hated that. As I entered the classroom I scanned the seats.

My heart sped up and I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Sitting there in the back of the class was the God I saw outside. The teacher handed me my books and directed me to a seat in the middle of the room. During the whole class, I wanted to turn around and look at him, but I didn't want to make a fool of myself by gawking at him during class, so I tried to focus on the teacher. It didn't work well. All I could think about was running my hands through that dark hair and kissing those dimples.

After class I shot out of my seat and went to find my next class. I didn't want to risk seeing him after I had daydreamed about him for the last hour. The rest of the morning there was no sign of him. I learned from a girl, named Angela, who I met in English, that his name was Emmett McCarty. He was the adopted son of Dr. & Mrs. Carlisle Cullen.

I marveled at the memory of him all day, until I saw him again at lunch. He sat with a group that I later learned where his siblings. The whole lunch room was a buzz with gossip of the Cullen's and how weird they seemed to be. I saw nothing wrong with any of them. But I needed to know more.

"Angela. Why does everyone have negative things to say about the Cullen's?" I asked her.

"Well, Bella they are not your normal family. See, they are all adopted by Dr. Cullen and his wife. She apparently can't have children of her own. The blonds, Rosalie and Jasper are brother and sister. Twins actually. They are Mrs. Cullen's niece and nephew. Edward and Emmett are brothers and then there is Alice. They all pretty much keep to themselves and they are very smart."

As Angela talked I lost myself into my thoughts. Could there be a more beautiful family? I hoped I'd get to know them all, especially Emmett. Every time I'd look in his direction that day he was starring at me. The time went by quickly as the day moved along. I was infatuated with this man and had no idea if he'd ever have those feelings for me.

As the months went by, I admired him from afar. I never approached him, nor he me, but I had occasionally caught him staring at me when he thought I wasn't looking. He would always look away quickly and it would make me blush. I had come to the conclusion he didn't have any interest in me, since he never acknowledged me otherwise. I decided to try and move and be like any other teenage girl. That is when I decided to accept Mike Newtons requests to go out with him.

He was very nice and fun to be with. Every time we went out he was always a perfect gentleman, but I just couldn't get Emmett off my mind. I was constantly thinking of what it would be like to date him instead. I also couldn't stop thinking about doing other things besides just dating him. The things I wanted to do to him. It didn't feel right to be with Mike when I was constantly thinking about being with another man, even if that man didn't return my feelings. So, after a few months, I decided to call it quits with Mike.

I gave him that same old tired speech we all have gotten at least once. Mike had walked to the truck as I climbed out. I noticed the Cullen kids watching me but I tried to tune them out. All but one. His eyes lit a fire inside me that I never thought could be extinguished. Seeing his eyes, made me realize that I was doing the right thing by breaking up with Mike. It just didn't feel right to be with him.

"Good Morning, Bella," Mike said, kissing my cheek.

"Morning, um, Mike can we talk for a second?" I asked, nervously.

"Sure Bella. What's wrong?" he asked concerned.

"Okay, there is no easy way for me to say this so I'm just going to lay it out for you. I don't think we should be together anymore. It's not you, it's me. I am just not... Mike, it's just not working. I'm sorry," I said, and walked away from him. As I left Mike's side I chanced a look in Emmett's direction. His eyes were boring in to me like he could see my soul and they almost sparkled. I quickly looked away like I normally did when I caught him looking. I blushed ten times redder, because I knew deep down inside, I had broken it off with Mike for him. He would never know that though.

I truly felt bad for Mike, but walking away from him, I felt like a weight had been lifted off of me. I didn't regret my decision to end things with him, although a small voice was telling me I was being stupid for breaking up with a great guy over an infatuation with a stranger. It was stupid of me when I thought about it rationally, but why did it make me feel so much better?

***

Now sitting here I am reminded of how that day changed who I was and what I wanted. I knew I'd never get it but I wanted Emmett McCarty. He was the one I dreamed about and I only hoped I'd get the chance. As the ceremony started I waited for my name. As I strolled across the stage I felt a pang of heartache. This would be the end of my high school days and put an end to my desires to be with Emmett. I was leaving for Dartmouth in a few weeks and into the real world. Emmett McCarty would become nothing more than a memory.

* * *

**Emmett's POV**

Eight months ago my world changed. It was turned upside down and totally went in an unexpected direction. All because of Isabella Swan. Alice and I still don't see eye to eye on the situation but at least we will be leaving soon after graduation to attend Dartmouth. Looking back on that day I can still feel my frustrations from the first time I saw her.

***

We arrived at school as any normal day. Alice and Rose were talking as I noticed a black ford F150 pickup pull into the spot in front of us. I had never seem the girl behind the wheel before, but she was beautiful. As she got out of her truck, she looked around and our eyes met at the same time her scent reached me.

Something snapped inside. It was instantaneous. A feeling overcame me and I had the sudden urge to take her. Not just her blood but her body too. My need for her was so strong, that I just wanted to grab her, fuck her right here in the parking lot, and then sink my teeth into her soft, warm flesh. It was maddening. As I stared at her with these thoughts running through my head, she blushed and retrieved her bag, heading off towards the school.

I watched her as she walked into the office building in front of the building. My mouth watered for her and I took a step in her direction. Edwards head snapped in my direction and he grabbed my arm.

"Emmett!" he growled. "Get yourself together."

Alice fluttered around to stare into my eyes. We always had a good connection, she and I. She was trying to find something but I didn't know what. The only thing I could focus on was the brown haired beauty that walked into the building. I wanted her in every way possible.

"Emmett, look at me," Alice snapped. I refocused on her and she smiled. "Emmett, that was Isabella Swan, she is..."

Alice was caught off by Edward. "Alice, not yet," he said.

"Shut up, he deserves to know," she said, putting her hands on her hips.

"Emmett, Bella is your soul mate."

I was stunned silent. I looked from Alice toward the beauty who had come back out of the office. Was my sister crazy? Maybe she'd had one too many visions.

"A human? Are you fucking crazy? I could never love her, Alice you're wrong," I huffed.

I heard her start to talk but I tuned her out and walked away. As I headed towards the school, I pushed what Alice had said out of my head and tried to focus. I couldn't just walk in there and take the new girl, no matter how bad I wanted to. No, if I wanted her, I would have to wait, and that was something I could do very well. I walked into the school and into my first period class.

There was no way this little human was my soul mate. I was a 80 year old vampire for crying out loud. I didn't want a soul mate, nor did I need one. No, I just wanted a good fuck before a good meal and she was my target. I was lost in my thoughts further when I caught an intoxicating scent. Strawberries and freesia.

My eyes popped up to see her standing there, looking around the room. My eyes met hers only for a second. The teacher was talking to her and as she walked to her seat, I raked my eyes over her body. She had a small frame, tight little muscles and was beautiful. I wondered how her body would feel around mine.

I wanted to run my hands over her ass, her pert little breast and fuck her until she screamed my name. then I'd sink my teeth into her and drain her, licking every drop off blood as it spilled from my bite mark.

I spent the whole period dreaming of different ways I could take her and before I knew it the bell rang. She darted out of her seat and out of the classroom. The only other time I saw her that day was at lunch. She was talking to the girls at the table and digging for information on the family. To know she was asking about us, stirred emotions inside of me that I couldn't even name, but I knew I liked it. This was the day that changed my life. The day that I became obsessed with Isabella Swan.

***

The rest of the year flew by as always. Time was all we had, we never sleep, we need no rest so all I had to do was think about Isabella. Today was graduation and again when I caught her scent I was wrapped up in my own Isabella induced comma. I just wanted to find her. When I came around the corner and saw her standing there in her short lavender and black dress and black heels, I wanted to run over to her, take her in the back and fuck her until she couldn't see straight. The front of my pants were becoming increasingly tight and uncomfortable.

I was again pulled out of my thoughts when Jasper and Edward grabbed my shoulders and pulled me outside.

"Dude, what the fuck is your problem?" I growled, as Edward stepped in front of me.

"You need to get yourself under control. Your emotions were all over the place, lust, desire, rage. Seriously, chill the fuck out," Jasper growled beside me.

"I was not going to do anything. I was just thinking about it," I said, honestly.

"I know what you were thinking," Edward hissed.

"Stay out of my head if you don't like what's in there. And you stop reading so much into my emotions," I said storming back inside.

Alice smiled at me and grabbed my arm. "I know you were not going to hurt her. They are just being cautious. They are worried about you."

"I'm fine," I huffed as I took my seat and waited for the ceremony to start. I watched as Isabella sashayed across the stage to get her diploma and I realized I was actually going to miss seeing her everyday. We were off to Dartmouth in a month and I would not get my chance to do what I wanted with her, but I knew that I would never forget the girl who awoke my darkest desires.

* * *

**Chapter Notes: O.O Do we have your attention? We hope you enjoyed the introduction into our little world here. Please let us know what you thought.... love it/hate it, hit the pretty green button and let us know :)**

* * *

**Okay here are our playgrounds.... Both Izzy and myself have blogs that we play with together... we will post new stuff and rec any good things that come our way... So enjoy!!**

**.com/**

**.com/**


	2. Chapter 1: A New Day

**Hey guys. Thank you all for your words of encouragement for our twisted little fic here. We appreciate it so much and love your reviews so keep them coming... they incourage us to work faster! *grins***

***_*Important Contest Announcement on Bottom of Page *_***

* * *

**Chapter 1 - A New Day**

**Songs for Chapter 1: This is it - Staind**

******* Indicates Flashback *******

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I thought this day would never get here. It's the first of August and I was moving into my one bedroom apartment right down from the Dartmouth campus. I was glad to be able to get so close but yet not be on campus. The one thing my mother did for me, was set up a college fund. There were ways to redeem yourself I guess.

I was able to get a job at the local Barnes & Noble, which was located across the street from the campus. Not only would I get great discounts, but I'd have money for food and gas and my savings would stay intact. Charlie was helping me pay for the apartment. He insisted on doing something, so I let him.

My father was proud that I had gotten in, but was sad that I'd be leaving him so soon. That was not a conversation I enjoyed having.

*****

"Bella."

"I'm in the kitchen, dad."

"Honey, you've got mail from Dartmouth. It feels sorta heavy."

I turned to see him with a frown on his face.

"Let's not worry, yet. I have to see if I even got in first. They may not have even accepted me," I said, walking over to get the envelope from him.

He and I took a deep breath. I pulled the tab from the envelope and pulled the papers out. I read the letter quietly, forgetting about my poor father.

"Bells?" he prodded anxiously. I looked up into his eyes and smiled brightly.

"I got in. Holy hell. I got in, dad," I screamed.

I grabbed him into a hug. I was so happy I cried, but I was sad at the same time. It had always been my dream to go to Dartmouth and now it was coming true. As I looked up in to my father's sad face and my heart broke. We had gotten so close, but now I was leaving.

"Bells, I'll miss you. I feel like I just got you back, now I'm loosing you, again."

"Dad, it's not that far away. A simple plane ride. I can come home during breaks," I said, smiling up at him.

Charlie was not one to show his emotions, hell for that matter neither was I but, this was a very emotional day for us both. I would miss him, but now I was free to start my own life. Be free and be myself.

*****

I was on my way to the registration line when I thought I saw Alice Cullen. _"Can't be._" I thought to myself. I scanned the crowd again, and when I saw nothing, I put it off as just some look alike. I went on and registered for my classes and let me tell you that is one fucking chaotic mess of shit. This line for this, this line for that. I went to the bookstore and was walking around looking for my history book. I was trying to walk backwards, which was mistake, when I ran into something. "Oh!" I turned and looked up. I then proceeded to drop all the books in my hand onto the floor.

There standing in front of me, was Emmett McCarty. Mr. tall, dark haired and totally fuckable. He was in a pair of black jeans and a tight black t-shirt, that nicely showed off his chiseled abs. Just looking at him made my mouth water and my panties wet.

"My God, I'm sorry," I said, a little too loudly.

He chuckled and bent down to pick up my books. I still stood there mortified, cursing myself inside for being so careless.

"Isabella, right?" he asked.

"Bella, please. Your Emmett, right?" I asked, knowing good and damn well who he was.

"Yeah," he smirked.

"Hey guys," A chipper voice said from behind me.

I turned to see Alice and Jasper, standing behind me. Jasper looked a bit nervous, but Alice was all smiles. I smiled back. I turned to Emmett to retrieve my books for those massive hands. All I could think about was what those hands could do to me.

"Thanks. I can be a bit clumsy sometimes." I blushed. Emmett looked at my cheeks and his eyes darkened a little.

He smiled at me and said, "No problem." His dimples were the most sexy thing I had ever seen.

"So, you guys go to Dartmoth?" I asked, looking around at Alice and Jasper. I was wanting to divert the attention off his face before I did something I was going to regret, like hump his leg.

"Yes. Jasper, Emmett and I. You attend here too." Alice motioned to my books. I nodded, sparing a peak at Emmett who looked overjoyed with the news. I wasn't quite sure what to make of it, but it sent a thrill through me. He was smiling at me, his eyes still dark, and I couldn't help but smile back. We were all silent for a few moments and I realized Emmett and I were still staring at each other. The heat of my desire was killing me. If I didn't get away from him soon I was going to bust.

"Bella, it was nice to see you again, but we have to be going," Alice said as if she could read my mind. "The boys have practice this afternoon." She explained.

"Oh, okay. It was nice to see you again." I said to her and Jasper, and then I turned back to Emmett. He didn't look happy to go.

"I hope I will be seeing you around then, Bella." He said in a voice that could make my panties die from excitement.

I nodded again."Me too." I squeaked and we parted ways. I didn't dare look over my shoulder for fear of what I might do if I did.

I continued looking for my books and made my way to my truck. I was glad classes didn't start for two more weeks. It would take me that long to figure this campus out. I got home and straightened my stuff up enough to put the books and my schedule on the kitchen counter.

I looked around the apartment, and though I had thirty boxes to unpack and things to put away the only thing I could think about was Emmett... those pants... that tight ass shirt. The more I thought about him, the hotter my body was getting. I went into my bathroom and took a shower to calm my nerves.

When I was under control I started unpacking. I started arranging the furniture I had and Six hours and four cokes later I was finished. Every box, every bag, had been unpacked and everything was in its place. It was time for me to eat so I ordered a pizza and went downstairs to wait on it. The night's fresh air helped to relax me after all the bending, stooping and unpacking.

After I had my pizza, I watched a movie and got ready for bed. I had to be at work in the morning and it was going to be a long day. I had never worked in a book store before, but I was hoping my work experience at Newton's Outfitters would come in handy.

* * *

**Emmett's POV**

Today was going to be a good day. Jasper and I had signed up for the Lacrosse team and we had our first practice this afternoon. We had to condition ourselves over the summer to run at humans speed and not plow into people. It was going to be a challenge, but a good way to stretch our vast knowledge of how humans interacted.

Rosalie and Edward had gone off a few weeks ago on an extended vacation so Alice, Jasper and I were here by ourselves. Carlisle and Esme stayed in Forks so he could work, then they'd take a vacation and move back here with us. The house had not been used in years but we had it ready in a day.

The drive to the college was quiet. Even for us. Dartmouth was a great college and we'd all been through these doors once or twice. It never really got old. We pulled into the busy parking lot and parked. Alice was so excited. I knew she liked the prospects of Psychology, but I never knew she'd be this excited. As soon as I got out of the jeep I smelt her.

_How is that possible? Is that her or someone else? _

I shook it off and went on the lines for registration. I could still smell her. I got my schedule and met Alice by the main building. We had to wait on Jasper to go get our books. As we waited for him to return, I glanced around taking in the sites and sounds of this place. I was still on edge from smelling her scent, but I wasn't sure if it was mind playing tricks on me. Right as I had convinced myself it wasn't Bella, I saw her. I knew that was her scent.

"Ali, you wait here for Jasper. I'm going to go ahead and look around the book store," I said, running to the bookstore.

I made it in without her seeing me. I followed her around the store as she reached and squatted looking for books. The tight little jean skirt she was wearing really was making me want to just bend her over and plow into her. Witnesses be damned. That tight little ass, those pert little breasts, I just wanted to lick every part of her and have her screaming my name as I drained the life out of her.

Every time she'd reach for a book her shirt would rise and show off the milky skin of her abdomen. Her breasts would giggle every time she put her arm back down. My pants were growing increasingly tighter as I watched her.

She was walking backwards down the isle when I decided to approach her. I stood still as she walked right into me. I wanted to wrap my arms around her and kiss her senseless or fuck her into oblivion was more like it.

We talked for a few minutes and I was over joyed to hear she went here too. I thought she would be out of my life forever after we left Forks, but now, I just might get my chance to have this woman like I wanted. Fate could not have been better to me if I begged.

I just couldn't take my eyes off her, and the way she blushed. It sent my dick into a somersault and my throat on fire at the same time. It was maddening. Poor Jasper looked like he wanted to rip Alice's clothes off at one point, but I didn't care. She was here, and I couldn't be more happy that she knew who I was.

We excused ourselves and went different ways. After we got back to the jeep I let myself go crazy with the fantasies I have had of her over since I first laid eyes on her. She was all I wanted, she was here, and I would do anything now to make her mine.

"What was that?" Jasper spat at me.

"Nothing," I said, shrugging.

"Emmett," He growled.

"What in the hell is wrong with you?" I growled back at Jasper, as I turned to face him.

Alice stepped in between the two of us and pushed us apart. I had to get a way for a bit, clear my head. I pulled the jeep keys from my pocket and tossed them to Jasper. He narrowed his eyes at me and I held up my hands.

"I need to clear my head and hunt, before practice," I said, as I turned and ran at human pace to the parking lot.

There was no one around so I ran into the woods. I took down three deer before the burn I felt in my throat was under control. Once I was able to think clearly, I knew I needed to find out more information on this human. She was all I could think about and yet, I knew hardly nothing about her. I made my way back to the house in time to catch a quick shower. I knew I would have to shower again after practice, but showing up with dirt and blood on me wouldn't be a good idea. Once I was done I headed to the field for practice.

I was more in control of my actions but had to be careful. All I could think about was Bella. Her milky skin, her pert breasts, that tight ass skirt she was wearing. Even preoccupied with my lustful thoughts practice went well. Jasper and I had to pretend to be tired as we made our way to the locker room.

Jasper and I showered, quickly and made our way out to the jeep. "Jasper, go on without me. I'll be there in a few minutes. I need to clear my head."

I had never been so intrigued with anyone. I made my way back to the campus and followed her scent. It was faint but I was able to find her. She was sitting outside of an apartment building.

I watched her as she sat there looking at peace. I wanted to run to her and talk to her more. I didn't know if I could control myself if I got too close. I saw a car pull up and a pimply face boy handed her a pizza box and she went inside. I could always just watch her again. There was no harm in that.

My phone vibrated and I narrowed my eyes. _Damn all seeing pixie_.

"What, Alice?"

"Emmett, stop stalking her and get home. She's not going anywhere," she hissed.

"Fine," I said, as I hung up on her.

I knew where she was and Alice was right, she'd be here tomorrow so I stalked back to the house. I was glared at from the time I went inside. I made my way to the couch and flipped on the xbox. Jasper came in and sat beside me. He could feel what I was feeling, and I had to say nothing. I was lustful, confused and totally infatuated... but why? Why her? Maybe Alice was right?

* * *

**Chapter Notes: Hey Emmett... what's next?? Stay tuned to find out... Duh. *Rolles Eyes* Oh he is such a smart ass - but fuckhawt! *shakes head***

**If you love it/hate it, let me know hit the pretty green button :)**

* * *

****CONTEST ANNOUNCEMENT****

**Darkest Temptations presents: Death by Darksper: An anonymous Darksper contest**

**We want to see your best Darksper in the most unforgivable act. Murder. That's right. What's the fun in having a Dark character if he isn't going to do something evil? We want your One Shots with our leading man, Dark Jasper, committing one of the deadly sins. He must deliver death to any other Twilight character (doesn't matter who) and do it well. It doesn't matter how they die, as long as they are DOA by the end of the story. **

**Other than that, there are very few rules when writing your O/S. See below for more details. We look forward to reading what your dark little minds come up with. **

Go to the links below for contest Details and Rules...

Darkest Temptations Homepage ... http://darksper(dot)blogspot(dot)com

FFn homepage for Contest ... http://www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/~deathbydarkspercontest

C2 Community for the entries ... http://www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/community/Death_By_Darksper_Contest_Page/78427/

**If you have any question PM on teh Deathbydarksper homepage, Darkspers Priestess's homepage or email us at **


	3. Chapter 2: The Run In

**Chapter 2 - The Run In**

**Songs for Chapter 2: Hells Bells - AC/DC & Dirty Little Secret - All American Rejects**

* * *

**One Week Later**

**Bella's POV**

This had been one crazy ass week. First I ran into the last person I ever thought I'd see again, I have a job that I love and a boss that is an ass hole. I had a week until classes started and I was trying to work as many hours as possible. I was stocking shelves for the books in the back of the science fiction section when I heard a familiar voice coming from the aisle behind me.

I peeped around the corner hoping to see my dreamy sex god. I saw nothing. I continued stocking books and answering questions to keep busy. Five o'clock finally rolled around to my relief. Clocking out, I went to the Starbucks counter and ordered my nightly Iced Caramel Macchiato. I said good night to the guys working up front, and went to the truck.

I was tired and ready to get out of these clothes, so I went through the closest drive-thru, which was a McDonald's, ordered my chicken strips meal and headed home. I ate, showered and decided to sit out on the patio and read for a while. Sitting out in the cool windy evening air, I picked a good book and read. I started to doze off and decide to get to bed. I closed up the doors and turned out the lights.

When I woke up the sun was shining and the birds were chirping. I got up and got ready for my day. Deciding to walk since it was a nice day, I grabbed my bag and headed out. The only bad thing about working in the book store was the uniforms. Black pants and green or maroon polo's. Okay the green was okay but the maroon made me look awful. Today was a green day so as I walked down the street, I smiled as I passed other pedestrians.

As I walked in the door I was bombarded with questions. _Jesus people let me clock in first, will ya'?_ I went to the back to see what my assignment was again today and my jaw dropped.

"Um, is this the right assignment sheet?" I asked, the ass sitting behind his desk.

"Bella, honey why the long face? They're just books," he said, grinning.

"Whatever," I mumbled as I went to get he book cart.

I had to stock the 'adult' section. It really did creep me out a bit. I was always scared someone would see me with a book in my hand and assume I was reading it. My cheeks burned constantly with a blush as I stocked that morning. I think he gave it to me just to embarrass the hell out of me.

The day went by pretty fast. I felt like there were eyes on me all-day but that was nothing new. The last day I spent in the 'adult' section I felt the same way. Clocking out at five, I made my way back home. I showered and made myself some spaghetti. I sat out on the patio as I ate. Afterwards, I decided to read and it brought me peace and comfort.

As I read my mind kept wondering back to the book store last week and seeing Emmett. I found myself wishing, wanting and hoping to be with him more and more. Like he'd ever be interested with me, I was so plain. The longer I thought about his well built, masculine body the hotter my face got. I just wanted to know what it was like to run my hands over that set of perfect abs and run my fingers through his dark curls.

I tried to clear my head as I stepped back inside to clean up the kitchen. Even washing dishes all I could think about was being in his arms, holding me, touching every part of me. Taking a shower would calm my nerves on a normal day but not today. The cooler the water got, the hotter I got. I reached down and massaged my clit. Lightly at first, then with more vigor.

I leaned myself up against the stall wall as I slid my fingers over my folds. I lightly slid two fingers into my center, making me moan since it felt amazing. As I worked my stress away I pictured Emmett standing behind me, his fingers inside me. My breathing sped, as did my need for a release. I felt my stomach muscles tighten and I huffed out his name as I came around my fingers. I collected my thoughts and finished showering. I got ready for bed and quickly fell asleep.

The next day flew by. Work was crazy; sales signs where everywhere. After fifty questions a minute coming at me, I was so ready to get out of there. I got in the truck and went home. I had some left over spaghetti and read until it was bed time. Tomorrow would bring a new day and classes started in a few days.

* * *

**Emmett's POV**

The past week I watched Bella. Everything she did made me hard. The way she walked, the way she spoke, the way she looked in those tight ass pants she wore to work. I followed her into the bookstore this morning, usually I just 'stalked around', as Alice called it, outside. Not today, I had to get closer to her.

I followed her as she stocked shelves. Every time she stretched or bent over I just wanted her right then and there. I kept checking my surroundings, if I could just get her alone for a few minutes... no Alice would see, damn it! It would have to be spontaneous. No warning. As I thought of the ways I could lure her away, a familiar scent hit me.

I turned to glare at my brother. "What do you want?" I asked a bit too loudly in my anger.

"Now, you did it dumb ass," Jasper hissed, pulling me to the other aisle.

"Dude, you're really cramping my day here," I said.

"Listen man, you are freaking Ali out. Every time you have a thought she freaks. Stop torturing yourself and your sister. Just ask Bella out, already. We'll make sure you don't hurt her," he said, nodding.

_Right like I'd let you keep me away from her sweet, sweet body_. I want to run my hands over every inch of Bella. Her body would look good wrapped around mine. I could just fuck her until she was screaming and then bite. Her skin would be like butter under my teeth. Her blood would run over my lips as she moaned my name.

"Let's just go. We have practice soon and I just need to get out of here…" I trailed off.

The night went much as the rest over the last week. After I did my human things, Lacrosse practice, talking to the guys about meaningless shit, I'd go home, out for a hunt, then go to Bella's. I stayed out in the trees behind the complex and out of sight. I could see her as she sat there trying to fight sleep to read her book. I wanted to jump up there and give her a reason to pass out.

Finally she went to sleep. I sat there against the tree and the thought of her sleeping in her bed.. those shorts.. that tight tank top..

I jumped up and stood on the balcony. I listened as her breathing and heart rate were slow and she was in a deep slept. I slid the door open and made my way inside. I easily found her bedroom. As I stood leaning against the door, just listening to her slow heartbeat, I could smell her familiar scent and it was making my dick ache as my erection pressed against my tight jeans. It took every ounce of control I had not to just take her then, but something was holding me back. I couldn't explain it, but I kept telling myself _"Not Yet". _So I just stood and watched, not daring to go closer to her.

The light of morning started to show and I decided to go hunt and then go home. That seemed to be all I did since seeing her a week ago... hunt... stalk... hunt. _What was this girl doing to me?_ When I got home I showered and relieved myself of my frustrations and got ready for the day.

I spent the day with Jasper and Alice. Jasper and I went to practice and again as any other time all I thought of was Bella... Bella... Bella. It was like I had Bella etched into my damn brain. The ride home Jasper tried to convince me that Bella was my soul mate, again. _Right?_

"Listen to me jackass. Alice is never wrong, you know that. Why are you being so difficult?" Jasper snarled.

"Dude, seriously, lay off it. She is human. I just want to fuck her and that's all. There is no way there will ever be anything more," I hissed.

The rest of the ride home was silent. Jasper and I were not going to see eye to eye on this subject. As I came in the door Alice came up to me smiling and bouncing. I had to laugh at her enthusiasm. I went and sat down on the couch as she fluttered to a stop in front of me.

"Alice?" I said.

"You are going to have a good night and I… I want you to trust yourself." she said.

"What in the hell is she talking about?" I asked, looking at the surprised look on Jasper's face.

Okay it was obvious he had no fucking clue what she was talking about. I shook her off and went back to staring at the TV. I really was focused on one thing and that was Bella. Her body was burned into my memory and I kept replaying her lips and muscles contracting and moving as she talked.

Her beautiful body slowly moving back towards me in the bookstore. I truly wanted to bend her over more and dive in. She would look beautiful all hot and sweaty as she came. I could work her into a frenzy, gently and then push her over the edge as I …

"Emmett! Seriously you need to get yourself under control." Jasper said, walking out of the house.

"You need to except this brother. She is your soul mate," Alice growled.

"Alice, You. Are. Wrong." I growled, each word.

"Bella is your destiny. I am never wrong, Emmett. Deal with it," she yelled, storming out the door after Jasper.

Really they are being ridiculous. I am in control. I want her and I will have her. She will be mine! When Jasper finally came back to the house we left for practice. That time, yet again was spent thinking of Bella. I couldn't help but wonder how she'd be around me if I did take Jasper's advice? _Would she like me? Could I make her laugh? Would she want to see me again?_ For some reason these things mattered to me.

After practice we went home and I went for a hunt. I made my way through the woods to Bella's apartment complex. Pinpointing her inside, I could hear her heartbeat and her breathing. I waited and listened as she slid the door open and stepped out onto the patio.

She was wearing a short pair of shorts and a tight tank top and my dick immediately got hard. I watched her as she ate. The way her lips moved as she sucked the noodles in, made me groan with want. I could imagine how her mouth would feel on my dick. As I watched her, she finished her meal and pulled out a book. After a few paragraphs, she blushed.

_What in the hell is she reading? _

She got up from her chair and went back inside. The clatter of dishes sounded for a few minutes and then I heard her go into the bathroom. The shower came on and I needed a closer look. Making sure no one would see me, I made my way up to the balcony. Her heart rate and breathing were speeding up by the second and then I heard her moan.

I silently made my way to the bathroom door and listened. She was masturbating in the shower? I didn't know if I could handle this? Alice's words rang through my head from earlier. _"I want you to trust yourself." _I guess this is was what she meant.

I cracked the door and had a hard time controlling myself as the scent of her arousal wafted around me; it was swallowing me whole. She was moaning in pleasure and I wanted to jump in that shower and fuck her against that wall, but I pulled those feelings back before I could. The louder her whimpers of pleasure got, the more I felt as if I was suffocating, and my hands started trembling. I had to get out of there.

As I closed the door and turned to leave I heard her breathe out my name as she came. Shocked, I darted out the door and into the woods. The need to take her was overwhelming. I couldn't believe that I had been that close to her and not attacked her. Her scent was maddening and the noises she was making had drove me over the edge. She had moaned my name, MY NAME, as she came hard. What could that mean? Did she want me too?

Still overwhelmingly hard, I took down the fist two deer I saw and replayed the moments of her in the shower over and over. I could imagine her hand sliding into her folds and dipping into her hot wet center. I couldn't get the thoughts out of my head and it made me grow harder.

Needing to relieve myself, I pulled my dick from my pants and gripped and stroked it as I thought of Bella. I imagined her small hands and tongue all over me. It wasn't long until I came with a hard jolt. Once I was done, I made my way back to the house and was met with silence. Grateful no one was home just yet, I went upstairs and took a shower. Clean and once again calm, I got dressed and stretched out across my bed. The longer I laid there the more I thought about what Jasper and Alice had said.

Could this girl, this human really be my soul mate? Was it possible? What if I couldn't control myself? Physical contact on a day to day basis, could be tricky. As I lay there, lost in my thoughts, most of the day passed. I only had a few days until school started and I needed to figure out what to do about this little girl.

Jasper came into my room and just stared at me. That stupid ass smirk on his face, meant the all seeing pain in my ass had told him what I was thinking about doing.

"Don't say a word. I will beat your ass, bro" I said.

"You can try, you mean. Even though I think it's a good idea, that's not why I'm here," he said.

"Well, what then?" I hissed.

"Practice. It's 3:30pm and time to go," he replied.

I groaned and got up. We had a lot to discuss but not now. I still had to sort this shit out. I couldn't believe I was going to do this. It would definitely be a first for me. After we got back from practice I did more thinking. With classes starting in a few days; I needed to be prepared.

* * *

**Chapter Notes: Well tat has him thinking, so what about you? Any thoughts on what is going to happen? Please share we'd love to hear from you... so hit the pretty green button :)**


	4. Chapter 3: First Days of Classes

**(SEE THE SPECIAL ANNOUNCEMENT ON THE BOTTOM)**

* * *

**Chapter 3 - First Days of Classes**

**Songs for Chapter 3: Next Go Round - Nickleback & Hysteria - Muse**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

The day had finally arrived. I got up, showered and dressed before my alarm ever went off. To say I was anxious would be an understatement. I, Isabella Maria Swan, was officially a student of Dartmouth College. I pulled into the parking lot and was glad I had gotten there early. There were students everywhere.

I jumped out of the truck and headed to the main building. I kept my schedule light this semester. I had three classes Monday through Thursday and a lab on Friday mornings. I would have enough time to do school work, work and sleep. It was a win win situation.

The Moore Psychology Building , where my first class of the day was located had packed halls. There were jocks are all around acting stupid and shit. Well the guys anyway. It was like a sea of green and white. Everyone was excited about the upcoming sporting events. Lord knows there was enough of them. I had never been an athletic person so I had no interest in it for myself, hell I tripped over air, so it just wasn't a good fit.

I found the room I needed after pushing my way through the crowd of jerseys. Lecture Hall 10, Professor Funnell, the sign on the door said. Abnormal Psychology, here I come, I said to myself. I was beyond excited to finally be here. As I was reaching for the door handle, a hand stopped mine. I turned and saw a big guy standing in front of me. Then he smiled at me.

"Can I help you?" I asked, aggravated as the douche was still touching my hand.

"Are you new here?" he asked.

No numb nuts... I... Bella be nice. I took a deep breath as I looked around. The crowd of people had started to dissipate but there were a few still out in the corridors.

"Yes, now if you will excuse me," I said, turning to the door.

"Wait. I want to talk to you a minute," he said, as he grabbed my shoulder.

"Hi, Bella," a voice chimed, from behind me. As I turned I saw Alice walk up beside me and smile. I smiled back.

"Hey, Alice ," I said, smiling.

Thank you for small favors. Maybe now I could make it into the lecture hall without further groping. The idiot, who was still touching my hand, moved his hand from my shoulder. He looked Alice up and down then smiled. Men are so damn stupid sometimes. I snatched my hand from his and he looked upset. Big, dumb and stupid, socially anyway. He just didn't get it.

"You're in this class too I see," I said to Alice, ignoring the ogling eyes on us.

"Yeah, I am fascinated about how the human mind works," she said.

"Me too. Want to find a seat together?" I asked.

She smiled brightly at me and nodded her head. "Sure, I would love to."

I turned to open the door, but it was suddenly pushed shut by Mr. Grope-a-lot. I turned to glare at the big ass in front of us.

He was really starting to piss me the fuck off. I was so lost in my anger that I did not notice Jasper and Emmett come up behind us. I jumped when I felt a cold hand on my shoulder. I turned to see Emmett and Jasper glaring at the fool in front of us. My heart felt like is was going to jump out of my chest.

"Dude, back the fuck off," Emmett said, through gritted teeth.

"Hey, I didn't know these girls belonged to you? They don't have name tags on them," he snapped back, his face turning red with anger.

I felt Emmett pull me back protectively. I was confused as to why he would be protective over me, since he hardly knew me, but I liked it. I was worried this situation was going to get out of had, so I did what I do best and attempted to crack a stupid ass joke and hope it worked. I looked at the dumb ass in front of me before I spoke.

"Dude, chill before you get bushed over nothing," I blurted out. I was trying to defuse this situation and fast. These boys looked like they meant business.

He snapped his head my direction and said, "Bushed up?"

"Yeah, I had a cat that used to give me that same look when I was out of canned food."

Alice and Jasper burst out in laughter and I smiled. Emmett was still behind me with his hand on my shoulder. I turned to look at him. I reached up and placed my hand over his hand.

"Emmett, relax, he is leaving now. Aren't you?" I spat.

The dumbass finally got the point and walked away. I turned to look at Alice, Jasper and Emmett. I was acutely Emmett was still touching me and my body was on fire. I stared at his hand; wishing he would touch me all over. The thought of what those hands could do to me...! Gah, I really needed to get grip. I took a deep breath and looked up into his eyes. He was gorgeous as always. I smiled and he returned it.

"Thanks guys, but we had it under control," I said, looking at the floor.

"Darlin', it was not a problem. I'm very protective of my girl here, that's all," Jasper drawled out and gave Alice a wink. She giggled and pecked him on the cheek.

"Alice, we're gonna be late, come on," I said, turning to go into the lecture hall.

"Bye, girls. We'll see you ladies later," Emmett said still looking at me. My heart leaped with his admission of seeing me again. The look in his eyes, made a shiver run up my spine. It was a good feeling and made me dizzy with excitement. I shook my head and tore my eyes away from the gorgeous man. I had to get a hold of myself when he was around.

As Alice and I made our way into class, my heart finally started to calm. My body was still on fire and I was missing his touch. I was pathetic but at least I could admit it, if to no one but myself. We sat down and the Professor started with his introduction. That had to be the longest hour of my life. Not because of the teacher, but the waiting to see Emmett again. I never would have imagined that we would both be at Dartmouth, much less with the possibility of becoming friends. Is that what we were? Friends? I wanted to be more than just friends with him, but I knew he could never look at me like that. So I could settle as friends. It was the most I could hope for.

As we exited the class, Alice stopped by the door. Smiling at me, she said, "Where's your next class?"

"I am free for the next two hours, and then I have English and Algebra," I said, smiling back at her.

"Oh, so do I. Let me see your schedule," she said, excitedly.

She giggled, "Bella, we have the same schedule."

"That's great," I said a bit eager. I really liked Alice and was happy to at least have one friend starting out here. "I'm going across the street to the store to get some coffee. You want to come with me?"

"Yeah, let's go," she said, taking my arm and linking it with hers.

As we walked across the lot to my truck, I felt light and carefree. I had familiar friends, and the day had started off good. I was nervous as hell to be around them, well Emmett but he was all I thought about. I was drawn to him and couldn't shake him from my mind. As Alice and I made it across the street, I realized I was almost out of breath from the walk we just had. I looked over at her and giggled.

"I know one thing. That is one big ass campus and I can't believe the walking. You'd think the buildings would be closer together. It's really kind of ridiculous." I said breathlessly.

"Yeah, but just think, now you want have to go to the gym," she said, laughing.

We sat and talked while drinking our coffee. Well I drank, Alice just played with hers. We got ready and headed back to class. On the way back we were both quiet. My mind wondered to Emmett and I just wanted to see him again. I wanted him to touch me even if it was only for a second.

I pulled into the parking space and we made our way to the Wheeler building. The class was packed and I remembered I hated being a freshman. I liked the English Professor. She was very nice and I knew her class would give me no problems. It was my favorite subject. After her class Alice and I went to the Math department for our last class of the day.

The classes went by fast and I wasn't happy about not seeing Emmett anymore today. I was hoping to at least catch a glimpse of him before I headed to work. I left Alice in the parking lot as I made my way across the street to the book store. I went in the back and changed into my attire and clocked in. Today I was a floater. Wherever I was needed, that's where I'd be. That meant straightening up the children's reading section, every half hour or so but I enjoyed it.

I was able to sneak a peak at a few new books as I floated around the store. When closing time came, I was starving. I hadn't realized that I had not eaten all day. I went to McDonald's and headed home. I ate, showered and started my assignments. I love when teachers give you all of your assignments at the beginning of the semester. After I finished Psychology and English I had to still do my algebra homework.

I trudged through the work and prayed I had done it right. I really hated math! I straightened up my apartment and made my way to bed. I brushed my now dry hair. I hoped I would get to see Emmett tomorrow. With that thought I made my way under the covers and fell asleep.

* * *

**Emmett's POV**

As usual, the first day of the semester was met with a ton of eager and annoying people all crammed into one place. We parked and made our way into the psychology building. Jasper and I walked with Alice to her first class, as it was a tradition of sorts to do so. As we came up the hall I saw her. She was standing at the door to the room but her path was being blocked by some dumb ass football jock. I glared at the sight in front of me. I truly hoped she was not interested in him. I was surprised to realize how much that thought bothered me. I noticed he was touching her hand she looked uncomfortable. I didn't like it one bit.

Alice walked towards Bella. I wasn't sure what she was doing. "Alice?" I asked.

"It will be fine. Stay here," she said, walking towards Bella. I turned my attention back to her and the asshole who was clearly bothering her.

"Yes, now if you will excuse me," Bella said, turning to go inside.

"Wait. I want to talk to you a minute," he said, as he grabbed her. I started to growl. If he knew what was good for him, he would get his hands off her immediately.

"Hi, Bella," Alice said. Bella turned to see who had spoken to her and smiled. She looked relieved to see Alice.

"Hey, Alice ," she said.

"You're in this class too I see," Bella said.

"Yeah, I am fascinated about how the human mind works," Alice said. She was so telling the truth about that. It fascinated us all at times. I don't remember much about my human life, neither does Jasper. Poor Alice remembers nothing. She was awake and had no knowledge of who she was or how she got that way.

"Let's go," Bella said and turned to open the door.

The idiot in front of them pushed the door short and was now looking down at Alice and Bella, like a dog looks at a bone. I let a growl die down as I realized we were not alone. I quirked a brow at Jasper. I knew he could feel my anger rising. I nodded towards the girls and he nodded in return. It was time to show this prick who the fuck he was messing with. Bella was talking to Alice, trying to ignore the massive ass standing there engrossed with their every word.

"Bro, is she scared?" I asked.

"Bella? No she is pissed," Jasper said, smiling at me.

Well at least I know she will stand up for herself... an assertive Bella. At any other time I could have fantasized about the possibilities of that statement, but now I had to get them away from this idiot. My possessive side took over. I didn't like someone messing with what was mine. I would break his face for messing with my sister, but he was messing with the girl I had fantasized about for over a year and I would rip his throat apart if he tried to take her from me. She would belong to me and no one else.

As we reached the girls, I placed my hand on Bella's shoulder. Bella jumped at the shock of the cold but made no move further to remove it. She turned as her heart started to race. I would have loved the affect I was having on her any other time, but now, I needed to show this dickhead who Bella belonged to. I was beyond furious, and my siblings knew this.

"Emmett, relax," Alice whispered.

"Dude, back the fuck off," I hissed at the fucker who was messing with my property.

"Hey, I didn't know these girls belonged to you? They don't have name tags on them," he snapped back, his face turning red with anger.

My anger spiked and I felt calm wash over me. I glared at Jasper as he watched us all. I tightened my grip on Bella's shoulder, not enough to hurt her but enough to push her out of the way. The feeling of her heated body under my hand was making my pants very tight. It was a good thing vampires can concentrate on more than one thing. I really was about to loose it if he didn't stop looking at her that way.

She was mine... I had watched her, fantasized about her; even needed her and she had no fucking clue, but I would remedy that. I felt Bella move under my hand, but I had my sight trained on the idiot in front of me. Then I saw Bella turn to the idiot.

"Dude, chill before you get bushed up over nothing," she said.

He snapped his head her direction and said, "Bushed up?"

He had the nerve to look upset that she had spoken to him.

"Yeah, I had a cat that used to give me that same look when I was out of canned food."

Alice and Jasper burst out in laughter and I saw Bella smile. I wanted to laugh, but I was really too mad to do so. I know she was trying to ease the tension of this situation but I couldn't find it in me to take take my eyes off this douchbag. This fucker was going to get it. She is mine. Bella turned to look at me as she placed her hand over mine. I groaned too low for her to hear me at her warm little hands on mine. God, what could those hands do to me? I wanted to get lost in a fantasy about her, but I had to make sure this dude knew who Bella belonged to.

"Emmett, relax he is leaving now. Aren't you?" she spat in his direction.

That warming sensation was back again and was a lot stronger as her hand lay on top of mine. The idiot finally walked away and Bella turned to us. She took a deep breath and smiled at me, I returned her smile. I wanted to bend over and kiss her, slam her into the wall and fuck her with all my might. It was overwhelming what this little human girl was doing to me, but I could't control it. She made me want to do dark things to her, but I also wanted her to like it.

"Thanks guys, but we had it under control," she said, looking at the floor.

"Darlin', it was not a problem. I'm very protective of my girl here, that's all," Jasper drawled out.

"Alice, we're gonna be late, come on," she said, turning into the lecture hall.

"Bye, girls. We'll see you ladies later," I said. I looked at Bella a moment longer. She was so beautiful and I wanted nothing more than to make her realize she belonged to me. Her eyes quickly pulled away from mine and I watched as her and Alice made their way into the lecture hall. Jasper and I turned to go outside.

Once I was outside and with Jasper's help, I was able to calm myself down and go to my own classes. I watched from the lawn as she and Alice got in her truck after class and left campus. The feeling of loss was heavy. The day was long and I missed the interaction I had with Bella this morning. Even that brief encounter was enough to make me crazy. I needed her and I had to have her.

* * *

**THE SPECIAL ANNOUNCEMENT I MEANTIONED**

**Okay myself, Jaspers Sex Kitten, Cullen818 and JaspersIzzy have decided to contribute to the Support Stacie Author Auction. It is a cause we all support and will be putting ourselves up for auction in the hopes we can help raise money for this awesome cause. Each of us has decided to do something a little different, so below you will find what we individually have to offer for the auction. If you have any questions, please contact us at or by our personal accounts on Fan Fiction or Fan .  
You can visit our blog(s) for more information or go to the website below and also my hompage.**

**http://jasperandemmetthotline(dot)blogspot(dot)com or http://darksper(dot)blogspot(dot)com**

**(dot)com/phpBB3/index(dot)php**

_________________________________________________________________________________________**Chapter Notes: If you love it/hate it, let me know hit the pretty green button :)**


	5. Chapter 4: A Friendship

**Oh Lord, sorry this update is so late. Izzy and I are overwhelmed with RL and all sorts of shit. This is hopefully finding you all in good spirits. We are making it our goal to note take as long for the next update. Enjoy!**

**(See Announcement on bottom A/N please)**

**Chapter 4 - A Friendship**

**Songs for Chapter 4: Dance Inside - All American Rejects & Black Leather - Guns N Roses**

**Bella's POV**

The last few weeks were great. As our new routine started to take hold I found that I loved having Alice as a friend. Really all of them. They were always very helpful and I never thought it was imaginable but I caught glimpses every so often from Emmett.

Every time I saw him looking and watching me, my heart would race. He was just a perfect gentleman. He and Jasper were at our beck and call. I never had it this good with people before. Our new routine had us meeting in front of the Psychology building, and Alice and I would stay together all day. Today Jasper and Emmett were standing with Alice when I pulled up into the parking lot.

The mere sight of him made my heart race. He always looked so damn good. Today was no different. There he stood in his black jeans, his jersey with the #21 on it and God he looked amazing. As I approached them I took a deep breath to calm my nerves and hormones. I really had it bad. They smiled as I approached and I had to smile back.

"Good morning," I sang.

"Mornin' darlin'," Jasper said.

"Good morning, honey," Alice said, hugging me.

"Hey Bells," Emmett said, grinning.

We said our goodbyes to the boys and Alice and I walked to the building. That's when I saw him. The 'idiot jock' as I so called him. He had been all over me since the first day of classes and he was really pissing me off. I sighed and kept walking. Alice looked at me and then at him and I shook my head. I could see a group of them standing off to the side then as we got closer they looked like they were going to approach us. We made it to the door before they made it to us.

_That's an epic fail, dude seriously. Give it the fuck up. It ain't gonna happen. _

My mind started to wonder . Things on campus were crazy... rumors flying around that girls were raped, beaten and left in the park to be found. It was creepy but with this many kids in one spot how were you suppose to know itf it was actually true. I mean really, don't they have these rumors on every campus in the world.

We entered the room and found seats in the back. I loath math but I needed this credit. I would definitely have to work my ass off on it.

As the professor droned on... my mind drifted off to Emmett. The way he looked in that jersey. Those biceps. I sighed internally at the mear thought of him. The way it felt when he touched me that first day. I was making myself get all hot and bothered and for what? Not a damn thing. I had to go to the store after class for work. There was no fun in that but it was a way to keep busy.

I was pulled from my daydream when Alice grabbed my arm. "What?" I said, jumping in my seat.

She laughed and I noticed there was no one else in the room but us. I laughed at myself and headed for the parking lot. I was torn from my conversation with Alice when I saw Emmett and Jasper leaning up against a jeep. It was like looking at two Greek gods. My heart started to race and I was getting sweaty. I wanted to go up and touch every muscle and do all sorts of un-lady like things to him. I shook myself from my trance as I walked to my truck.

"Bye, Bella. See you tomorrow after lunch,"Alice called, as she walked over to the guys.

Wednesday's were all afternoon classes for us and it gave me a chance to have a life for a few hours in the morning. The rest of the week went by without any problems. I noticed the boys were around Alice and I more but that was fine by me. I guess Alice had told them about the fucking jock stalker.

It was now October and our group project for abnormal psychology was kicking my ass. Alice and I teamed up and she was great. She did most of the researching and I did the writing. We agreed that we'd both do the oral presentation, even though I was not a fan of being the center of attention.

It was officially two days until the big costume party at the Tri-Kap house on Saturday night. Halloween on a Saturday, was going to be interesting. After days of her begging I finally gave in. Alice ordered our costumes and I gasped as she opened the box to show them to me.

"Alice, you really want me to wear that?" I gasped.

"Oh, Bella. You will look so cute. We will match, see mine is the same," she said.

She was dancing around the room holding up what had to be the smallest cheer-leading outfit known to man. I had to laugh at her excitement. She was happy and well I was curious, why a cheer-leading outfit?

"Alice, why are we going as cheerleaders?" I said, rolling my eyes as she pouted."I am just curious," I added and she smiled.

"Well, the guys didn't want to wear costumes," she sighed. "So I told them to wear their Lacrosse uniforms and we'd be their own personal cheerleaders."

I felt my face burn with a blush. Jesus Emmett in that uniform was definitely going to get me all hot and bothered. We had gone to a few of their practices during the last few weeks and I always left very hot and needing a change of panties.

After Alice left I had to work out my frustrations in the shower. I don't know why but the cooler the water, the hotter it made me. As I slipped my fingers inside and pumped pressing my thumb against my clit I thought of no one other than the sex God I so wanted to be in this shower with me.

I pushed and pressed harder and screamed out Emmett's name as I felt my muscles tighten against my fingers. I finished in the shower and went to bed. I had my biology lab in the morning and then I had to work. It was going to be a long day and then my weekend would be filled with Emmett. Friday passed and I was excited about the party. I was nervous about how I'd look in that getup Alice picked but there was no way I was going to miss seeing Emmett in that uniform.

**Emmett's POV**

The last few weeks Bella and Alice have spent so much time together. I was jealous of their relationship. I wanted to be the one with her all day. I wanted to make her scream my name as I sucked and licked every part of her little tight body. Every time I thought of her it made me hard. What would it feel like when I was inside her? Would she be a moaner or a screamer.

I watched her as she and Alice would work on their assignments, walk across the campus or just standing still. I would catch her eying me every so often but tried to ignore her. I loved watching her hip sway with each step. That body was going to be the death of me, figuratively speaking. If there was anything they needed while at the house Jasper and I delivered. It was nice to be needed but the more I was around her the more engrossed in her I became.

Jasper drug me from her apartment last night. I was sitting in the tree across from her patio and watching her every move. She was so beautiful and so innocent. I wanted to change that when I felt the urge to go to her, he stopped me.

"You can't just barge in there, idiot," he said.

"Dude, I..." I trailed off running into the woods.

I wanted to get away. I wanted her so bad, that I was only seconds away from just taking her. I knew he was behind me but he just let me be. I could only think of her. The more I pushed myself to stay away the more I wanted her. How could a little girl, a human girl do this to me? I heard Jasper sigh behind me and stop running. He sat on a downed tree and motioned for me to sit down. _I am not going to like this_.

"When are you going to accept it?" he asked me.

"What?" I asked.

"The fact that Bella is your soul mate."

"There is no way... she... no!" I scoffed.

I was not paying attention and Alice snuck up on me. "Listen, Bella is your destiny. I am never wrong, Emmett. Deal with it!" she yelled.

I was stunned into silence. I had seen Alice upset before but she truly looked pissed. It made something inside me snap and I knew what she had been saying was true. Bella was mine. I could have her and I could taste her. I ran further into the woods. I ran until I was in Canada. After taking down two bears I felt better. I made it back to the house and got ready for school.

Today was Friday, which meant all the teams would wear their jerseys. We'd have to show our school spirit. We arrived on campus and made our way to the Psycology building and waited for Bella. This was something we'd done since the second day of school. I watched as she pulled in and stepped out of her truck.

As she made her way over to us, her heart sped and she was blushing. What was that about? She took a deep breath and approached us with a smile.

"Good morning," she said.

"Mornin' darlin'," Jasper said.

"Good morning, honey," Alice said, hugging her.

"Hey Bells," I said, looking her up and down, grinning.

She looked so fucking umbeleivable. Tight jeans, a and boots, I really think she was trying to kill me. As I watched her my pants yet again became uncomfortable and I just wanted to grab her and run. She was on my mind the rest of the morning. Class went on for us and I am glad we are able to concentrate on more than one thing at a time. As Jasper and I waited for the girls to get out of their last class, I decided it was time to talk brother to brother.

"So why do you think... a human is my soul mate, like Alice says?" I asked him.

"I don't know. I'm sure there is a reason but I don't know," he said, chuckling.

"What?" I asked.

"I can feel your feelings for her. I know you like her, just aske her out dumbass. I told you Alice and i will not let you hurt her," she said clapping me on the back.

I leaned back beside him on the jeep and saw the girls coming our direction. I sighed and watched as she came towards me. Her heart started to race and she blushed. _Why is she always doing that?_ I heard Jasper chuckle and he grinned at me. _Asshole!_

"Bye, Bella. See you tomorrow after lunch,"Alice called out as she walkd over to us.

"Emmett," Alice said taking my hand in hers. "You two can be happy together, just take it slow," she said releasing my hand and jumping in the jepp.

The ride home was quiet and I tried to think of anything othere than Isabella Swan. But she was everywhere. Her scent was all over the house and I couldn't escape it. I was being drowned by her and I couldn't see it any other way.

The weeks passed mucha s they had before. For a vampire it was always the same. It was never a dull moment but it was not as if we needed sleep or any of the ordinary human things. Alice came in ine afternoon all excited as usual. She was bouncing around.

"What's got into you?" I asked.

"Well, there is a Halloween costume party on the 31st at the Tri Kap house and we are all going," she said, smiling.

Jasper and I looked at her then each other. Alice smiled at us and we knew there would be no way out of it. If she set her mind to it, there was no escaping.

Alice, that is like, three days away. We don't have costumes," Jasper said, smiling.

"I am not wearing some stupid costume," I huffed.

"No your not. You two are going to wear your Lacrosse uniforms. Bella and I... " she trailed off. "Well that will be a surprise."

"Alice," Jasper said. "Fine, we will go as your cheerleaders. That is all I will tell you," she said, walking away.

Alice didn't let us see the costumes she'd ordered for her and Bella but I had a feeling I was going to like it. She made her way to Bella's and I went to hunt. i would take my usual perch outside of her appartment and wit 'til she was asleep and just listen to her.

When I got there I heard Bella in the shower. She was making a habit of this and I had to get a closer peek at her. I jumped onto the balcony and made my way in. I could smell her and the venon pooled in my mouth. I faught to swallow it back. I had to keep myself under control. I chanted to myself... don't bite her... don't bite her.

I got to the door and I truly just wanted to fling the door open, run to her, bend her over and plow into her. I would show her what it was like to be with a man. I remember that douche from high school and I wanted to laugh. He followed her around like a lost puppy. She needed a man, not a boy. She needed me.

I was pulled from my musing by Bella's bell voice screaming out my name. I darted out the door and intot eh woods. I had to take down two deer adn a bear before I was under control. I made my way back to the house and straight to the shower. It had become a routine almost. She made me turn into an emo-bitch who had to whack off in the shower.

She would learn what it felt like to be satisfied. I just had to learn to control myself and that is something I don't know if I can do. But I would show her soon.

_**Chapter Notes: O.o so a dirty Emmett has come out to play... *snickers* If you love it/hate it, let me know hit the pretty green button :)**

**Contest **

_**Temptation of the Naughty Muses**_

What is that, you're wondering? It's a collaboration of three blogs (The Twilight Muses, Darkest Temptations and Jasper's Naughty Girls). What are they collaborating on? A contest of epically Dark proportions.

Darkella's Naughtiest Temptation Contest

Think of the possibilities of a wickedly dark Bella. She can finally turn the tables on all of those dark, dominant men who have done every possible thing imaginable to her in the world of Fan Fiction.

You can find more information about us and the contest on our shared blog.

WHAT ARE WE LOOKING FOR:

Ever wondered what temptations dark characters crave? What about dark Bella, or Darkella as we call her? Is there anything that can tempt a dark Bella? Human or Vamp? She is one bad ass bitch, so what temptations out there lie that can bring her to her.. ahem... knees? Is her biggest temptation blood as a thirsty vampire or is it something darker? Lust, drugs, murder? In your Bella's dark world, what would be her darkest, naughtiest temptation? We want you to write about it. The darker, the better. So bring on the deepest, darkest fantasies and tell us what tempts your Darkella.

FOR RULES/REGULGATIONS go to:

.net/~darkellacontest

Make sure to follow the contest page for all entries.

If you have any questions, comments, concerns, squees then feel free to contact us.

Directly through the contest page: .net/~darkellacontest

By Email:

Or one of the individual blogs directly: ... ...

We hope you are as excited about this as we are. We can't wait to see what your Darkella's darkest, naughtiest temptation is. So now that you know what this is all about, run along and get your stories ready. We anxiously await to see what your dark little minds come up with.


	6. Chapter 5: A Party, A fight and A Kiss

**Special Thanks to Cullen818 who is the completely the reason I (Jaspers Sex Kitten) am writting for her awesome ninja beta sklilz! Izzy and I both love you babe...**

**Chapter 5: A Party, A fight and A Kiss**

**Songs for Chapter 5: Black Crows - Hard to Handle & Suppermassive Black Hole - Muse**

**Bella's POV**

Saturday morning was so nice. I woke up slowly and enjoyed the peace and quiet. I did homework, cleaned and relaxed with a good book. Alice came over at 4:00 pm to help me get ready. Her hair was easy as it was short, but my long locks took a bit of work. She curled and brushed, then pulled it up into a half ponytail. As we got dressed I felt very self conscious. I had more showing now than I had ever in public.

The ride to the campus was quiet. My nerves were getting the best of me. As we parked, I saw them standing by the tree in those uniforms and my panties were already getting wet.

"Oh fuck me," I said, to myself or so I thought until Alice giggled.

I turned fifty shades of red and stepped out of the car. "Shut it Cullen," I said as I walked over to the gods under the tree.

"Evening ladies, you two look..." Jasper started, but Emmett cut him off.

"Delicious," Emmett said, smiling.

I laughed as Alice took my hand and drug me into the house. I found a drink, said hi to a few people as I made it over to the wall. I was feeling uncomfortable with all the eyes on me and it made me nervous. I turned when I heard someone right next to me start talking. There he stood all 6' of stupid. He just didn't get it. I rolled my eyes and started to walk away, when he grabbed my arm and pushed me into the wall.

"I think I want you to come... with me," he said into my ear. _Ugh!_

"Fuck off!" I hissed, again trying to walk away from him.

Yet again he was really starting to piss me the fuck off. He pushed me back into the wall, placing a hand on either side of my face.

"Where do you think you're going?" he said as he leaned in to kiss me.

Then he was gone. I looked up to see Emmett pulling him back from me. His eyes were black and he was shaking. I felt scared but not for me, for this idiot.

"Get the fuck off of her!" he said, through clenched teeth.

"Emmett," Jasper said as he grabbed his arm. "Dude, relax."

Jasper looked at me as Alice came to my side. "Are you okay?" she whispered to me. I nodded not trusting my voice.

A few more of the jocks came over to see what was going on. "Oh, look the lacrosse twats want to rumble," one said. Emmett took a step further and I reached for his arm. As soon as I touched him he turned to me. He was still shaking and I was worried there would be a fight.

"Look boys, the skirt is his puppet master," another said, laughing.

Both Emmett and Jasper took a step towards them and Alice and I were trying to get them to step away. This was not looking good. I moved in front of Emmett and grabbed his face. I was fighting the tears that were trying to escape.

"Don't," I whispered.

As I moved to push him back someone grabbed my arm. As I turned to see who it was the guy was on the ground. My temper flared and I pushed against Emmett's chest with both hands before I yelled.

"Damn it, stop! They are not worth it."

"Jasper, No!" Alice said.

I managed to get my footing and pushed him until he was at the door, he turned and walked outside. Alice pulled Jasper over in front of the car and was waving her hands in the air. Emmett was standing in front of me and all I could think about was the feel of those muscles under my hands. Even though there was danger, I had to admire that body.

He was ranting and cursing at himself. I walked up and grabbed his arm. He turned and looked into my eyes, which felt like he was looking into my soul. I wanted it, I wanted him. I pushed myself up on my tip toes and kissed him. It felt like my body was on fire. He lifted me up and I was lost in the depths that were Emmett McCarthy.

He pressed his lips to mine again and I felt an ache between my legs as my panties were getting wet. He smelled like coconuts and tasted so sweet on my lips. He walked over to the jeep and pressed me against the hood. He kissed down my neck and stopped. His sudden stillness was making me nervous, then he moved back and smiled.

Alice and Jasper walked over to us, both smiling. Alice giggled and I had to laugh internally. Thank you God, I so owe you one. I was so excited that he was still holding me. I didn't care about anything else at that moment.

Emmett and I stood there for a few minutes. Me smiling like a fool and he was looking uncomfortable. He leaned in and kissed me again. He released me as Jasper and Alice came over.

"Bella, Emmett and I are going to use the facilities. We'll be back in a minute, okay?'' Jasper said.

I nodded and Emmett kissed my cheek. Alice was grinning from ear to ear and I couldn't help but smile back at her. This is what I had been waiting on. Since the first day I laid eyes on him. I was at peace with my decision. I wanted to kiss him so I did. no going back now.

As Alice and I stood there talking and giggling I heard a males voice, "Well, well, well. Look at what we have here. Where are the pansies you were with?"

"Why don't you fucking redneck, ass-wipes go bother someone else?" I yelled.

They were pissing me the fuck off. I took a step forward as they laughed. There the three of them stood... drunk and being asses. I grabbed Alice's hand I started to walk away. The 6' of stupid stepped in front of me. I guess getting knocked on his ass once wasn't enough.

"Move your ass out of my way, NOW!" I said, through gritted teeth.

"If you know what's good for you, you'll leave us be," Alice hissed.

"Why so defensive little one. You two need real men to keep you company tonight," he said, leaning in to kiss me.

That did it. I saw red. I balled up my fist and punched. He staggered backwards. He looked over at me and charged. I dodged him and he fell to the ground. My father was the chief of Police, for crying out loud. I know self defense. This fucker was going down. I felt my knuckles stinging but my anger was taking over and that was never a safe thing to let happen.

Jasper's hand grabbed mine as I went to swing again. "Stop!" he said firmly.

The tears had started the moment the idiot tried to kiss me. That was a drawback of my anger, those fucking pushed himself in front of me as the guy charged again. He was shaking and I had no idea how this would play out a second time. Someone might get hurt.

"Alice," I whispered.

She fluttered back to me as I cried. The guy charged Emmett and I felt my soul ache. I was scared he'd get hurt. Jasper and two others were able to get them apart and I felt relief wash over me. I was happy no one had gotten hurt. I grabbed Emmett in a hug and cried into his chest.

**Emmett's POV**

Saturday had finally arrived. I was not looking forward to this, but the girls seemed to be all over it. Jasper and I were just along for the ride. When Alice left the house we went for a quick hunt and got ready. The more I'm around Bella the more I seem to have to hunt.

I had to make sure I stayed in control, even though I just wanted to sink my teeth into her buttery skin. As we hunted I thought of what she'd look like tonight. We finished our hunt and went to the house to shower and change.

When we got to the house we waited out under the tree, as per Alice's instructions. I saw the car pull up and I was actually excited. Jasper chuckled and I punched his arm. I watched Bella as she got out of the car. I wanted to grab her up and take her home and fuck her until she couldn't scream any more.

"Oh fuck me," Bella, whispered and Alice giggled causing Bella to blush.

She turned to Alice and said, "Shut it Cullen," as they made their way over to us.

"Evening ladies, you two look..." Jasper started.

"Delicious," I said, smiling.

Alice grabbed Bella's hand and pulled her into the house. Jasper shook is head at me and I laughed. We went inside and started to 'mingle' with team mates. We were not having a bad time it was just odd to pretend to drink, but it was not bad. I made my way around, searching for her scent. When I walked around the corner my anger spiked. I was immediately hit with a wave of calm as Jasper placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Give her a minute. I think she can handle this," he said.

"Fuck off!" she said, trying to walk away from him.

He pushed her into the wall, placing a hand on either side of my face.

"Where do you think you're going?" he said as he leaned in to kiss her.

I lost it. I pulled him back from her and it took every ounce of self preservation I had not to rip him to shreds right then. I could feel the growl growing in my chest as the venom pooled in my mouth. I had to swallow hard and take a deep unneeded breath.

"Get the fuck off of her!" I growled.

"Emmett," Jasper said as he grabbed my arm. "Dude, relax."

"Are you okay?" Alice asked Bella and she nodded.

"Oh, look the lacrosse twats want to rumble," someone in the group said. I took a step further, I was going to show them what they needed to be scared of. Bella grabbed my arm and I felt her warmth radiating off of her. She looked scared and it wasn't for her it was for us.

"Look boys, the skirt is his puppet master," another said, laughing.

Jasper and I both hissed and stepped towards them. The football team... they needed to be taught a lesson and I was going to give it to them. We could fight the human way... either way they were going down.

"Don't," Bella whispered.

She was trying to push me back and I was letting her. Then the asshole grabbed her arm... I pushed him off of her and he hit the floor. Bella hit against my chest. The warmth of her hands on my chest was making my body feel like it was on fire. I wanted her touching other parts of me... I was pulled from my thoughts when I heard her yelling at me.

"Damn it, stop! They are not worth it."

Jasper, No!" Alice said.

I turned to see him, glaring at the team of idiots in front of us. This was getting serious and if it came to a fight we'd have to just run. One touch and these stupid morons would be dead.

"Let's go. NOW!" Alice hissed, so only the vampires would hear.

I allowed Bella to 'push' me back towards the door. The fear in her eyes was evident and I could feel her hands shaking. The warm blood that was flowing under her ski was pulling me towards it... it would be delicious. I moved away from Bella. I was mad at the idiots inside but I was mad at myself.

"What in the hell were you two doing? You can't fight humans!" Alice hissed.

"Alice, we were not going to fight," Jasper said, trying to calm her.

"That fucker was trying to hurt her. I could see that. What the fuck did you want me to do? She is MINE! He will not touch her, damn it! These fuckers really pissed me off," I hissed as I paced.

I was caught up in my own world of frustration when a warn sensation hit my arm. I snapped my head around to see Bella standing there, worry evident on her face. Her eyes were brown pools of acceptance. That moment I knew she was mine and no one elses. I would have her.

"Emmett, be careful," Alice whispered.

Before I had to ask, Bella pressed her lips to mine. A spark of electricity shot through me as I lifted her into my arms. She felt right around me. I walked over and pressed her to the side of the jeep. I pressed myself into her and I could smell her arousal. I kissed down her jam and made my way to the sweetest spot. I took a deep breath and froze.

It would be so easy. Just one bite...

"Emmett?" Alice said.

I felt wave after wave of calm hit me and I was torn. To bite her would maybe kill her. Not biting might kill me.

"Emmett, back the fuck up now!" Jasper growled.

I turned away from her and saw they were coming our direction 'smiling' and I had to get out of here.

"I need to hunt, now," I whispered.

They stopped in front of us and Jasper nodded to me.

"Bella, Emmett and I are going to use the facilities. We'll be back in a minute, okay?'' Jasper said.

I kissed her cheek as we walked away. On the side of the building we sprinted into the woods. After a few deer I made up my mind. I was going to teach her what it was like to be with a man and enjoy every second of it. Jasper chuckled and we headed back to the jeep. We heard the girls... it sounded like trouble.

"Why so defensive little one. You two need real men to keep you company tonight," the boy said leaning into kiss her.

I growled as Jasper grabbed my arm. He shook his head and nodded towards Bella. I look in time to see her punch the little pervert in the face. He charged her but moved and hit the ground. He stepped up again and we were at her side. She went to punch him again but Jasper stopped her.

"Stop!" he said firmly.

I stepped in front of her. He was going to die if he tried that again. My body was shaking and I was trying to get control... I needed to be in control otherwise...

"Jasper," I said.

This idiot just didn't give up, he ran at me again and I saw red. Jasper grabbed me and pulled me back as I heard Bella call out to Alice, who was at her side in no time. I felt peaceful vibes wash over us all and I was thankful Jasper was here. He was going to keep me from doing something I might regret later.

I stepped over to Bella and she grabbed me, hugging tightly as she cried. I felt a spark again and I still wanted her blood, but I also wanted her. I wanted us.

**Chapter Notes: Wow! I love a pissed off Emmett... sexy as hell... *swoon* **

**If you love it/hate it, let me know hit the pretty green button :)**


	7. Chapter 6: Revelations

****AS some may already have seen this fic is also being posted to my (Jaspers Sex Kitten) FFn Page. Due to unforeseen circumstances Izzy is unable to help me write this fic. She will still be my savior if I need an ear as she always is. So this is the last chapter we did together. **

**I know its been months but our RL's are busy as shit. ****

**As always thanks to Cullen818 who is just a peach and our ninja beta lady. *grins* **

**Now keep in mind from here on out this fic will be posted on both pages. I started it here with Izzy on Darkspers Priestesses and it will end here. But it will also be on my personal page.**

****Kitten Out****

**Chapter 6: Revelations**

**Songs for Chapter 6: Reaper - 100 Monkeys & Long Shot - Kelly Clarkson**

**Bella's POV**

As I cried into his chest, Emmett pulled me into his arms. He leaned in and kissed my cheek. Alice was talking to Jasper, but I couldn't hear it, all I could hear was my heart racing. I couldn't breath, I couldn't see. I had been upset before... pissed even, but this was like I was tearing in half.

"Bella, honey you have to calm down. You're having a panic attack. Take slow breaths," Alice said, holding my face. I tried to focus on her, but it wasn't working.

Emmett whispered in my ear, "I will not let anything happen to you. Calm down, babe."

I was trying, but I just wasn't calming down. I felt something cold under me. It took a minute, but I realized Emmett had sat me on Alice's car. I tried to focus on slow breaths, but all I could think about was them fighting and the fear and hurt would take me over again.

What would have happened if they had not come back when they did? Alice and I were no match for them. I knew self defense, but they had an advantage. We were small and out numbered. They could have over powered us in no time.

Emmett gently grabbed my face and looked into my eyes. He was talking, but I was having trouble listening then I heard him.

"Isabella, calm the fuck down. NOW! You are fine. We are all fine. Stop this shit!"

My eyes snapped back to his, he looked even sexier than before. I felt my body start to relax and I felt calmer. I was taking smaller breaths. My head was spinning as I tried to get myself under control. Alice came over and hugged me.

"Bella, are you okay now?" she asked.

"Yeah... still... feel... light... headed..." I said, between breaths.

I hate when I got so upset that I flipped out and this happened. I was mortified. The only upside to it was Emmett. The command in his voice sent a spark of electricity through my body. I was turned on and scared at the same time.

"Come on, let's get you home, darlin'," Jasper said, coming up behind Alice.

Emmett helped me down and I started to sway. The dizziness was going to be around for a while, I guessed. He grabbed me up and carried me around to the jeep.

"I will take her home, you guys go ahead," he said, shutting the door.

The engine started as I lay my head back on the head rest. "Bella, where do you live?" he asked, smiling at me.

"Jackson Creek Apartments... on Greene Street. Turn out of the parking lot and go one block to the left," I said, closing my eyes.

The only thing I kept seeing was Emmett. His amber eyes... his body... his dimples. Those dimples were making my panties wetter by the second and it felt like I was on fire. When I felt the jeep come to a stop I was ready to jump him. I just wanted him to touch me as I touched... Stop it Bella!

I felt a cool hand on my face and I opened my eyes. He was looking at me like he was in pain. What? I smiled and he relaxed a bit as he helped me down from the jeep. He walked me to the door.

"Thanks," I whispered as I kissed his cheek.

"No problem, babe," he said, grinning.

He looked so wicked as he stood there with that grin on his face. My panties were getting wetter yet again and if I didn't get inside, I was gonna attack. I unlocked the door and made my way inside.

"Would you like to come in?" I asked, turning to him.

I didn't want to be rude, but if he came in I didn't know if I could behave. Hell, I knew I wouldn't.

"No thanks, I need to be getting home. I don't want Alice and Jasper to worry," he said, still wearing that damn grin.

"Okay, well, good night. I will see you Monday," I said.

He nodded and started to walk away as I shut the door. I was glad Alice talked me into this party, even with all the shit that happened... it was a fruitful night. I finally kissed him. He kissed me. I went in to take a shower and gasped. I looked like hell... death... I looked like the joker. My eyes were swollen from crying, my cheeks were red and I had mascara running down my face.

I undressed and stepped into the shower. I let the warm water wash away all the bad thing from tonight as I replayed that first kiss over and over. I felt that spark... I needed him and I had to figure out a way of letting him know that. That kiss was not just a 'caught up int he moment' kiss, it was heart felt. I got dressed for bed and read for a little while. I finally turned the light off and had the most erotic dream of my life.

I was taking over by the extreme pleasure of what he was doing to me and I closed my eyes again as I whimpered his name.

"Emmett, God!"

I felt the muscles in my stomach and thighs tighten and I screamed as my orgasm hit. I suddenly sat up and thought about what had just happened. What in the hell is wrong with me? I stayed up the rest of the night... thinking and pacing. Why was I dreaming about him? It felt like he was here with me but that was impossible.

I started to think of the stories I always heard on the res. People with special skills... people that were not human. Maybe the things Jake and the boys said were true. They did seem a bit off, but they were so nice. It can't be.

There is no way he could have gotten in here Bella. The doors are locked and your on the third floor, stupid. I walked to the front and patio doors just too make sure and they were locked. I sat in my chair and stared at the wall. My mind was racing and I was beginning to think I was crazy.

Could they actually be... there is no fucking way. But why? Why now did I notice this? I finally shook it off and went back to bed. I will deal with it in the morning. I must just be sleep deprived. There is no way that a vampires exist! Really?

I laid back down and recounted the things that I had heard over the year I spent in forks... they were always cold... strong and totally hot... I fell asleep still thinking of Emmett. The morning would bring a time to ask questions and get answers. I would talk to Alice after work.

**Emmett's POV**

The group of idiots finally made their way back inside. I couldn't believe tonight's events. First argument ended with Bella kissing me, this time she's leaning into me and crying. Human? I just held her, tried to make her feel better but it wasn't working.

"Jasper," I called, quietly.

"I'm trying, she's just... it's not getting to her," he said.

I picked her up and kissed her cheek. Alice came over and grabbed her face.

"Bella, honey you have to calm down. You're having a panic attack. Take slow breaths," Alice said.

I leaned in and whispered to her, "I will not let anything happen to you. Calm down, babe."

I was trying to sound sweet and loving but it was not working. I sat her down on Alice's car and took her face. She was going to calm the fuck down. I wasn't having this anymore. Enough was enough. I had to show this little girl who was the boss.

"Isabella, calm the fuck down. NOW! You are fine. We are all fine. Stop this shit!"

"Emmett, don't be an ass!" Jasper hissed.

Her eyes met mine. She started to breath slower and she slowly started to relax. She looked like hell... mascara running down her cheeks, her eyes were swollen and her cheeks were blood red. I took a deep breath and let her scent wash over me. I swallowed back the venom as Jasper spoke.

"She's calming now," Jasper said.

"Oh thank God," Alice said, as she came over and hugged Bella.

"Bella, are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah... still... feel... light... headed..." she gasped.

"Jasper?" Alice said.

"She'll be okay. She's embarrassed and upset with herself," Jasper said, for only us to hear as he up behind me and Alice.

"Come on let's get you home, darlin'," Jasper said, to Bella.

"I don't think so Whitlock! She is mine. You go play with Alice," I said, to them pulling her from the car as I took her hand. They both chuckled and I ignored them.

"I will take her home, you guys go ahead," I said for Bella's benefit. I put her in the jeep and shut the door.

As I started the jeep she laid her head back on the head rest. Hell she can't know I know where she lives. Shit!

"Bella, where do you live?" I asked, smiling.

"Jackson Creek Apartments... on Greene Street. Turn out the parking lot and go one block to the left," she said closing her eyes.

She looked deep in thought as I pulled up in front of the building. I was glad she lived in the front building. I had no idea if she think anything about it. I got out and opened the door. I wanted to touch her, feel her under me. I gently touched her cheek and she looked over at me. I wanted to grab her up and throw her around me and pound her until she was screaming.

I helped her out of the jeep and walked her to the door. She stretched to kiss my cheek and whispered, "Thanks."

"No problem, babe," I said, grinning.

I could smell her arousal and it was becoming increasingly harder to control my desires. I wanted her, she apparently wanted me but could I? I took a breath again and it felt like I was drowning. She turned once she went inside and shock filled me.

"Would you like to come in?" she said smiling.

"No thanks I need to be getting home. I don't want Alice and Jasper to worry," I said, grinning.

"Okay, well, good night. I will see you Monday," she said.

I nodded and tuned to walk away as she shut the door. I ran into the woods and took down the first things I could find. Two foxes and a rabbit. I had to get myself under control. The smell of her arousal, the smell of her blood... it was making me crazy.

I went back and sat in my tree. I watched through the window as she sat on her bed in no more than a t-shirt, reading a book. As she moved her breast giggled and my pants got tighter. She turned the light off and laid down. Once I heard her heart slow down as did her breathing I knew she was asleep.

I jumped on the patio and went inside. I made my way to her bedroom and stood in the doorway, watching her. She was lying under the covers, flat on her back. She moved a little and whimpered. I saw her hand moving under the covers as she made those delicious sounds.

I made my way to her side and gently pulled the covers back. It was a bit chilly tonight and the cool air hitting her made her nipples harden. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Her arousal was strong and her finger was moving across her clit. As I watched, I conditioned myself to her scent. I moved closer to the end of the bed and noticed she was not wearing panties.

I felt a growl grow inside me as my pants got even tighter. She was moaning and started to writhe under her fingers.

"Emmett, God!"

My eyes snapped up to hers. They were still closed, but I had to be careful. I slowly got up and covered her back up. I had to leave before I fucked this up. Before I took her innocence. I turned back to her as I felt my dick swell more. Could it hurt just one little taste. I was pulled from my thoughts and the room by Alice and Jasper.

"What in the fuck are you doing, dumb ass?" Alice hissed.

"I wont hurt her, Alice!" I hissed.

I just want to fuck her senseless and lick the blood off her as it runs down her neck.

"Come on let's go," Alice said, as we went out onto the patio.

I tried to clear my mind but I had her scent was ingrained in my brain. There was no escaping it. I wanted her and I would have it and soon. We made it back to the house and I showered. I used my 'alone' time to think. I could hear Alice and Jasper downstairs and the pixie was pissed.

I sighed as I got out and started drying off. There was a silence and I heard Alice gasp. What now? I walked downstairs and Alice smiled at me.

"Bella... we will have to tell her. I can't see..." she trailed off.

"Why?" I asked, shocked.

"She already knows..." she trailed off, shaking her head.

What in the hell has her so freaked out? I sighed and sat down on the couch next to Alice.

"Can she handle it? What if she freaks?" I asked, worried.

"We will have to ease her into it. She will accept it. Trust me," she said grinning.

"Alice, are you sure?" Jasper asked.

"Yes, she spent a lot of time on the reservation... so she knows the stories..." she trailed off.

"If you say so sis, I will go with it," I said, turning on the TV.

Tomorrow I would tell Bella what we were and hope she was okay with it like Alice said. I have never bet against her and I would not start now.

Alice stiffened on the couch and I knew it was a vision. I turned to look at her as Jasper grabbed her hand, waiting for her to speak again.

"Alice?" he said.

"Carlisle, Esme, Edward and Rose will be arriving in the morning. It looks like the 7:30am flight. Edward will call in a minute and ask us to pick them up from the airport," she said.

"Why? Can't they rent a car? " I asked, aggrevated.

"No. Carlisle wants us to go hunting after we pick them up and it is just easier that way," she said , grinning.

She was glad we'd all be together again. Not me, now I'd have to watch every thought I had. Not something I am great at but I'd have to keep Edward out if I wanted to get to Bella. As I thought about all the things I wanted from her the my phone rang.

"Hey bro. How's it going?"

"Good Em, can you come and pick us up in the morning. We will be on the 7:30am flight from Washington."

"Yeah, sure. We will be there."

"Okay, then I will see you in the morning. Bye."

"Bye," I said hanging up the phone.

Tomorrow was going to be the start of all new things and I'd have to play my cards just right or I'd be in trouble, with them all.

Chapter Notes: If you love it/hate it, let me know hit the pretty green button :)


	8. Chapter 7: Disaster Strikes

**Chapter 7: Disaster Strikes**

**Songs for Chapter 7: Perfect Insanity - Disturbed & She Hates Me - Puddle of Mudd**

**Bella's POV**

Sunday mornings are supposed to be peaceful, but I had to talk with Alice. But, I had to go to work... I sighed as I got out of bed. I stepped into the shower and my mind wondered again over the time since school started. Could I really have been so clueless as to miss the signs? I mean I was a smart girl, so that really couldn't be the case.

Someone would have caught on. I mean they... no way.

I tried to get it off my mind and think of anything but them. I failed majorly. Every time I passed someone on the street as I walked the block to work, I thought of Emmett. I was so engrossed in my own world I didn't see the idiots standing on the corner of the street until it was too late. I was pushed up against the wall in the alley, my hands pinned above my head.

"Get off me, douche bag!" I yelled.

"Is that anyway... for a lady to talk?" He said, kissing up the side of my neck.

My temper flared and I kneed him in the groin. He dropped to his knees, and then I kneed him in the face. The tears were running down my face and I was scared. There were still two of them and only one of me. If it came to a fight I was done for. Charlie always said the city was dangerous, but I never thought I'd be the one in trouble.

They stood there looking at me, contemplating what to do. I wanted to scream but that might make them more upset. It was about 10:15am and there were not many people on the street yet. If I had pepper spray...

I was pulled from my thought as I was grabbed and pulled back to the wall. My vision was blurry with tears and fury. My body was shaking and I just wanted to go inside and get to work. Why was this happening to me? What in the hell did I do? Was I a bad person?

"Isabella, is it? I think you will need to pay for what you did to Robbie here. That was not nice," the guy said in my ear.

"Get off me!" I screamed.

God please let someone hear me... let them help me.

I tried to wiggle free and get loose, but their grip tightened. The stories they tell you about campus rape, must be true. But why now? The night of the party flashed in my head. They would have done it that night. Emmett saved me. Oh God...

I started to shake more and I was released and fell to my knees. There was a cool hand on my face and I saw a beautiful brunette lady on her knees in front of me. I started to cry more, I was lost in a bubble and could not get out of it. Then I heard his voice.

"Bella, you okay?" Emmett asked.

I looked up and saw him holding the bastard I kneed by the arms. I nodded and tried to stand up. Then I heard sirens. My knees went out from under me and I fell back down. The woman pulled me into her chest as I cried. I heard a familiar voice talking to me but I couldn't stop the tears.

"Bella, sweetie you're okay. Calm down," Alice said.

" Alice ?" I cried out.

My fear and anger had overtaken my body. I was no longer in control.

"These boys fit the descriptions we've gotten from some of the woman brought into the hospitals after being attacked," a male voice said.

"Why did you let them stay on the streets," a female asked. She was clearly aggravated.

"It's complicated ma'am. There was no evidence," a male voice said.

I tried to calm myself and as I took deep breaths my body finally stopped shaking. I tried to stand up and the lady helped me up. As I looked up, I saw them all standing there staring at me. They looked upset and I had no way to know where to begin. Then I saw the voice I recognized earlier.

"Officer Black?" I asked.

"Bells," he greeted as he walked over to me.

"I called Charlie and he wants to talk to you, okay?" He said, handing me a cell phone.

"Why did you call him? I am fine," I said as I stormed off to the street.

Now poor Charlie was going to be worried, scared and want me to come home. Shit, shit, shit! I made it to the bus

bench and sat down. I just stared at the phone.

What in the hell am I going to tell him? I hurried to dial the number to the Forks Police Station. I talked to Charlie and he accepted, after trying to get me to come home, that I was staying. I was not letting these rat bastards scare me off. I was not a pansy. I would stand and fight for myself. As I sat quietly for a few more minutes, I heard a tiny voice come from behind me.

"Bella, can I sit with you?"

"Sure, Alice."

My voice was strained and I felt the anger boiling back up inside me. They were not going to win! I jumped up and walked back over to the alley. There was a crowd of people around now and I walked over to the car. Officer Black grabbed and held me back. I looked up into his eyes and I knew he was here to help but he was holding me back from my vengeance.

I wanted to hit something. I wanted to hit it hard. I started to shake and the tears started again.

The asshole they had cuffed at the back of the car smiled at me. The smug bastard actually smiled at me. I ran towards him but was scooped up into a tight embrace.

"Let me go, damn it! That bastard needs to pay for this," I screamed.

"Isabella Marie Swan, calm down this instance," Office Black said, grabbing my hand.

"Dude, let her go," Emmett said.

"Isaac Matthew Black let me go, NOW! I know you are a friend of my family but I don't think my father would appreciate this," I said.

I slowly started to feel calm. I was beginning to think I was becoming bi-polar. Emmett was still holding me around my waist, with my back against his chest. I patted his arm and he sat me down. I took his hand and squeezed it. I took a deep breath as I looked up at him. He still looked pissed and he was glaring at Officer Black.

"Thanks," I said.

"Miss Swan?" a male voice said from behind me. I turned and saw an officer looking at me.

"Yes," I said.

"You'll need to come to the station and file a report," he said.

I nodded and looked at Emmett. "Will you go with me?"

"Sure thing, babe," he said.

"We will meet you back at the house, Emmett," Jasper said.

He nodded and I went inside with the officer to tell my boss what happened. I was of course given the day off and as I came out the store I took Emmett's hand again. We headed across the street to his jeep. He helped me in and as he walked around in front of the jeep my heart soared. He was always around when I needed him.

We followed the officers to the station and I filed my report. After the paperwork and questions were asked, we left. The drive to their house was quiet. I shifted in my seat so I could see him and he smiled. I thought back over the events of the morning and I felt my nerves get to me. My heart started pounding and I had trouble catching my breath.

"Bella?" he said and I knew it was a panic attack. What in the hell is wrong with me. I was pulled out of the jeep and staring into his eyes.

"Breath babe, slow deep breaths," he said.

His cool breath, slowing sending chills down my spine. (this sentenced might need to be reworked)When I finally

realized what was going on we had an audience.

"What happened?" a blond man said.

"Panic attack," Alice , Jasper and Emmett said together.

The man took at them and I smiled.

"I... I... will be... fine..." I gasped.

"You sure, you're okay?" Emmett whispered in my ear.

I nodded and he sat me on my feet. I swayed but I felt calmer. I seriously wish I knew how that keeps happening. As I looked around I recognized more of the faces staring back at me. Rosalie and Edward, so the blond must be the doctor and the brunette, his wife.

Now what? Why in the hell is everyone staring at me?

As Emmett led me into the house I tried to no think about what had just happened. I knew I should truly to relax and find out what in the hell is going on but I was still too upset. Why do bad things always happen to me? I was beginning to think I was created for disaster. Seriously this was becoming a fucking habit that I did not like.

What in the hell? I sighed and felt Emmett's arm tighten around me. I felt like crying again. I really just didn't know how to deal with this shit. What would happen if they got out?

I was stunned out of my self rant when I walked into the house. It was huge... open... and breathtakenly beautiful. Designed by someone with excellent taste. As I looked around the room, I was in awe of the simple beauty of it. Black plush couches, arm chairs and ottomans to match... it was just perfection. It looked like I had walked into a magazine cover shoot.

**Emmett's POV**

We arrived at the airport as the family's plane landed. We waited for them at the gate and I was happy to see them, but my mind kept wandering back to Bella. As soon as we had their luggage, we were off. We stopped off the interstate at a little park to hunt. It was early and there were only a few joggers around.

As we gathered at the vehicles, Edwards head snapped towards Alice . He grabbed her shoulders and they just stared at each other. I knew that meant she was having a vision, but of what? Who?

" Alice , what is it?" Carlisle asked.

She turned to him and the she looked to me and whispered, "Bella." I could not hold back the growl that ripped from my chest.

" Alice , where is she? What's wrong?" I growled.

"Book store," she said, and I took off running.

I heard someone behind me but I was not stopping. I had to get to her. What if she was hurt? She was mine and I would not let anything happen to her. My anger was bubbling over and I wanted to rip someone, something to pieces. If she put herself in danger...

"Emmett, it's not her fault!" Edward hissed.

Well that was fine but I wanted to know more. I needed her to be okay. As we came through the clearing at the back of the campus, I quickly assessed that there were no humans around so we darted towards the store. Making sure to stay in the tree line just in case.

As I got closer I could hear her... I smelt her tears. Someone was going to pay. I growled as the alley by the store came into clear view.

"Emmett, we can't kill them, " Alice said from behind me."Carlisle has called the police... we can't," she whispered." delete these

When we were across the street I could hear him talking to them laughing and one talking to her. Then I saw who they were. I turned to Alice and hissed. Those fuckers were going to pay.

"Isabella, is it? I think you will need to pay for what you did to Robbie here. That was not nice," the guy said, to her.

"Get off me!" she screamed.

"Emmett, don't," Alice hissed.

Jasper grabbed a hold of my arm and pulled me to a stop. "Calm down, you will help her if you hurt them."

I saw Bella and she was crying as her little body shook. I just wanted to snap their necks and run her away from this. She did not deserve this. No one does. I heard Carlisle and Esme as they pulled up in the vehicles. Rose jumped out of the jeep and headed straight to the alley. After what happened to her...

"Rose, NO!" Edward called.

We made it in the alley and I snatched the idiot off of Bella. Jasper and Edward grabbed the other two. Carlisle restrained Rose as she was chomping at the bit to get to them all. I was inclined to agree but it wasn't possible… not now.

"Bella, you okay?" I asked.

Bella looked up at me and nodded. She tried to stand but she went back down. Esme ran to her and pulled her in close and just held her as she cried. Alice was talking to her but it wasn't calming her down.

"Jasper, man, do something," I hissed.

I felt the calm her was throwing out but it seemed to be helping everyone but Bella. She was still shaking and I just wanted to lift her into my arms and let her cry it out.

"Damn it I am trying," he hissed back.

"Boys," Carlisle chastised.

"Bella, sweetie you're okay. Calm down," Alice said.

Finally she got through to her... " Alice ?" she cried out.

As Esme held her and Alice talked to her trying to calm her when the police arrived. They took the bastards into custody and Carlisle explained to them that we were on our way back home when we saw the 'scuffle' in the alley. Being concerned for the girls' safety we reacted.

"You boys go to school, here?" the officer asked.

"Yes sir," Jasper said as I nodded.

I kept my eyes on Bella the whole time. She looked so helpless, so fragile and beyond consoling. I could feel my anger building again. Why her? What in the hell was it in for them? I was watching her as she stopped shaking and Esme helped her to her feet. She was beautiful even with swollen eyes and mascara running down her face.

She turned and looked around, she was scared and a little in shock. As she looked at the officer she spoke.

"Officer Black?"

"Bells," he greeted as he walked over to her.

"I called Charlie and he wants to talk to you, okay?" He said, handing her a cell phone.

"Why did you call him? I am fine," she said and stormed off to the street.

Alice and I followed her to make sure she was okay. I tuned everyone and everything out except her. Her heart was pounding and she looked very conflicted. She was struggling with this situation but was trying to act like she was okay.

As she talked to her father Jasper came up to me and clapped me on my shoulder. "She's trying to be brave but she is far from it. We need to keep an eye on her; she could go into shock at any moment. She's scared, but will never vocalize it," he said.

Alice walked over to the bench and spoke very quietly to her, "Bella, can I sit with you?"

"Sure…."

Her voice was strained from crying. She jumped up and marched back to the alley headed for the cruiser. Officer Black grabbed her to keep her back. She was starring at him when I noticed her tense up. Alice was back at my side holding Jasper's hand when she went blank.

"Grab her," she said.

As she ran towards him I grabbed her around the waist and pulled her to my chest.

"Let me go, damn it! That bastard needs to pay for this," she screamed.

I wanted to calm her but I was on her side. They needed to pay and I was hoping I'd get a chance to do it. I'd rip them to pieces and feed them to the birds. I felt a wave of calm wash over me and I glared at Jasper. Damn empath!

"Emmett," Edward warned.

"If you don't like what's in my head stay the fuck out," I though just for him. Smug, bastard.

"Isabella Marie Swan, calm down this instance," Office Black said, grabbing her.

"Dude, let her go," I hissed.

"Emmett, calm down," Carlisle hissed.

"Jasper," Alice whispered.

"Isaac Matthew Black let me go, NOW! I know you are a friend of my family, but I don't think my father would appreciate this," Bella yelled.

As I held her I felt Jasper's gift starting to work. I was still holding Bella against my chest and trying not to loose control. I felt her warm hands on my arm as she patted it. I gently sat her down and she took my hand and squeezed it. Taking a deep breath, she looked up at me, I was still glaring at Officer prick in front of me.

"Thanks," she said to me.

"Miss Swan?" The second officer called.

"Yes," she said.

"You'll need to come to the station and file a report," he said.

She nodded and looked back at me. "Will you go with me?"

"Sure thing, babe," I said.

"We will meet you back at the house, Emmett," Jasper said. "Don't do anything stupid," he warned and I rolled my eyes.

The office escorted Bella inside the bookstore to talk to her boss. When she came back out the store she took my hand again. I helped her in the jeep and as I made my way around I heard her heart rate increase.

We followed the officers to the station and Bella filed her report and we left. As we made our way back to the house Bella was quiet. A mile from the house she suddenly shifted in her seat and she looked deep in thought then I heard her heart beat frantically. I looked over and she was gasping for air and shaking. Damn it!

"Bella?" I asked, anxious.

She held up her hand. I pulled in front of the house and pulled her out of the jeep. Looking deep in her eyes. I needed her to calm the fuck down...

"Breath babe, slow deep breaths," I said.

"What happened?" Carlisle asked coming over to us.

"Panic attack," Alice, Jasper and I said and Carlisle smiled at Bella.

"I... I... will be... fine..." she gasped.

"You sure, you're okay?" I whispered in her ear.

She nodded and I sat her on her feet. She swayed a bit, but she was calming thanks to Jasper.

"She's calming," Jasper whispered. I nodded slightly.

Bella looked around confused as to why they were all staring at her. Alice was all but giddy and Edward's face was a mask of confusion. The others just looked upset. This was going to be a long evening. I led her into the house and she looked around like she was lost. I felt her tense up and I pulled her to me. I really needed her to stay calm and not freak out again, but what could I do?

**Chapter Notes: If you love it/hate it, let me know hit the pretty green button :)**


	9. Chapter 8: My New World

**Chapter 8: My New World **

**Songs for Chapter 8: Building A Mystery - Sarah McLachlan & Foxy Foxy - Rob Zombie**

**Bella's POV**

"Bella," Alice said taking my arm. "These are our parents, Carlisle and Esme."

My eyes moved to their faces. They were just as beautiful as the rest of them.

"Mr. and Mrs. Cullen, it's nice to meet you," I said, trying to smile.

"Please, no need to be so formal. Please, it's Carlisle and Esme. It's a pleasure to meet you, I just wish it was under better circumstances," Carlisle said. He put his hand out for me to shake and it was cold and hard just like Alice and Emmett. What the hell is up with these people? They're so cold. Oh hell!

"These are our other children, Rosalie and Edward," Mrs. Cullen said, smiling.

I nodded in their direction and turned back to the doctor as he started speaking. "Bella, please have a seat. We need to talk."

"I'll stand, if that's okay." I all but whispered.

He nodded as I moved to the back of the couch. Emmett came up and put his hand on my lower back and I felt a shiver run up my spine. He was my savior, they all were. I registered that though and it made me smile, then I got scared.

What would have happened if they were not there? Oh God!

My body started to shake. I was lost in my thoughts as my body started to feel relaxed and I took a deep breath.

"Please just tell me what is going on," I begged.

They always seem to know what is going on and come to my rescue... I am not complaining. God if you hadn't shown up today... I... may not have..."

I turned to look up at Emmett. My savior, my... my... what in the hell was he? He arched a brow at me and the look in his eyes made my panties wet. I looked away and to his father as he started speaking.

"Bella, look there are things that happen in day to day life that no one can expect. There are a few things about us that we need to tell you. It maybe hard to hear, it is not something we just tell people. We have a secret life for a reason but in your case, I believe it to be necessary," he said as he stood up.

He came around the couch towards me and I turned to face him. He reached out and took my hands and I saw him look behind me at Emmett.

"This is not something that you can ever repeat. If it gets out it will put my family in danger," he said, squeezing my hands. I nodded, not trusting my voice.

"Bella we live in secrecy for a reason. We are vampires," he paused, looking into my eyes.

"You mean..." I trailed off. My heart was racing as I looked around the room. I felt like I was loosing my mind. I know he didn't just say that. It's my mind playing tricks on me. Vampires? Really? So that means the stories... the legends... I turned and headed for he door. There was no way I was staying here. These people had lost their fucking minds.

"Bella... wait," Alice said, grabbing my arm. "We will not hurt you. Don't you see that. If we wanted to hurt you..."

My anger sored and I snatched my arm away from Alice. "So you want me to believe the legends are true. That the "Cold Ones" exist? This is crazy.. you are all crazy."

"Isabella Swan, you listen to me. I am not lying to you!" Alice said, stopping in front of me with her hands on her hips.

"So Cullen, let me guess, you don't hunt humans, right? You feed on fucking animals?" I asked, sarcastically.

Everyone turned and gawked at me. "What?" I asked, shrugging. "I heard about such things.I never believed them. I still say you are all crazy." I said. "Look, Dr. Cullen, I will not say anything. I will put my trust in you all, even if I don't know you that well. I owe you my life," I whispered, as the tears started to fall as the days events washed over me.

I felt a steel grip wrap around me and I was pulled from the floor. Emmett looked me in the eyes. "Stop this shit. You are not going to become a basket case. Get a grip woman," Emmett growled.

"Let go of me! Stop talking to me like I am some petulant child," I said, through gritted teeth.

"Calm, the fuck down then," Emmett growled, again.

He was so hot when he did that. I was soaking through my pants now and I just wanted to move my lips to his. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"Emmett, I'm fine, please put me down," I said in a whisper.

I was on the couch before I realized it. I landed with a huff. I looked up and glared at him as he walked away. I jumped off the couch and ran out the door. I didn't know why but my emotions were driving me crazy. I wanted him, but then he pulls a stunt like that and I get pissed. I walked around the yard before I came to a halt. I was in the tree line and I knew I needed him. I didn't care what he was, what they were... I just needed him.

I turned to go back inside and Emmett pulled me to his chest and kissed me. I felt my nipples harden and my panties became wetter. Every muscle in my body was craving his touch. I wanted it... I needed it and now.

"Emmett, I need you," I whispered as he kissed along my neck.

His motions stilled and I began to panic. He moved his head back up as he nipped at my ear. "Bella, you smell so good. I need you too, now," he growled.

The next second I was on the forest floor. The feel of him hovering over me was enough to kill me. I wanted him to touch me... be inside me. It's like I knew it the day I ran into him in the book store. I craved it. He pulled my shirt over my head as I unzipped his jeans. I was trying to get him as close to me as fast as I could. I lifted my hips as he pulled my pants off. He made quick work of his pants and boxers.

I saw the look in his eyes, the desire, the lust, the need... his matching mine. I reached up and cupped his cheek. He closed his eyes and slowly slid his hands up my sides and cupped my breasts. Lightly squeezing and rolling my hardened nipples in his fingers. I moaned as his tongue made contact with my skin. He licked between my breast and up to my neck. He sucked and nipped back down to my breasts. Taking one in his palm and the other in his mouth.

The heat rising from my pussy was maddening. I just needed him to touch me, to be inside me... to fuck me. It was like he was reading my mind. He slid his body up mine and I felt the tip of his cock at my entrance. He hissed at the contact. He leaned down and kissed my neck and up my jawline to my lips.

"I'm going to show you what a real man can do for you.I will fuck you until you scream my name," Emmett growled, staring into my soul.

My body melted into his embrace and I let go. I grabbed his neck and pulled him to me. I deepened our kiss as he entered me. He was so big and I could feel the burn as my body stretched around his. I moaned as my back arched. Once he was fully sheathed inside me, he pulled out and slammed into me. I felt my bubble of nerves burst around me as he set a rhythm that had me grabbing his shoulders for stability. I was lost in the ecstasy of his rough love making.

I could feel the burn and tenderness getting stronger as he pressed his cock into me. He reached down and pinched my clit... I could feel my stomach muscles tighten...

"Emmett... God... I'm... yessss," I screamed as I felt my muscles tighten. Pushing him over the edge. I felt him shake as he came with a growl as his seed filled me.

He leaned down and kissed me before rolling over on to his back. I was panting, trying to catch my breath. I had only had sex one other time before now and it was nothing like this. The first time was awful and I did not enjoy it, but this time, with Emmett, I was lost in my own desires for him. As I laid there, I started to get sleepy. I sat up on my elbows and watched Emmett get dressed. I knew what I needed to do next.

*Pssttt* He turned to look at me. I curled my finger, as if to say come here. He dropped to his knees beside me and smirked.

"Yes," he said, leaning into me, peppering kisses down my neck.

"Will you come home with me? I don't want to be alone," I said in a whisper.

My heart was racing and my breathing was getting heavier. God, I just wanted to run my tongue all over his rock hard body. I didn't want to be alone, but I also wanted to fuck him again and not on the ground this time. Time for some of Bella's shower fantasies to come to life. I looked into his dark amber eyes and he nodded. I smiled and jumped up and quickly got dressed. As I turned to head for the house, realization hit me. FUCK!

"Um, do you think they heard us?" I asked, embarrassed.

"No, they went for a hunt before I came to find you," he said, taking my hand and pulling me to the jeep.

It was a quiet ride back to the apartment, but I was planning all sort of things I was gonna do to him. A flood gate had been opened and I was ready for him. When we arrived I walked up the stairs, opened the door and turned to ask him a question when he grabbed me and pushed me to the door.

"Do you know how you make me feel?" he asked, grinding his erection into me.

I gasped as my pants were torn off and his hands ghosted down my body, grabbing my hips and pulling me up to face him. I giggled and kissed him, moaning as I felt his hand dip between us and massage my clit. His fantasies first I guess, then mine.

**Emmett's POV**

"Bella," Alice said, taking her arm. "These are our parents, Carlisle and Esme."

"Mr. and Mrs. Cullen, it's nice to meet you," Bella said, plastering a weak smile on her face.

"Please, no need to be so formal. Please, it's Carlisle and Esme. It's a pleasure to meet you, I just wish it was under better circumstances," Carlisle said, shaking her hand and Bella stiffened.

"These are our other children, Rosalie and Edward," Esme said, smiling.

Bella nodded and then turned as Carlisle called her name. "Bella, please have a seat. We need to talk"

"I'll stand, if that's okay," she whispered.

Carlisle nodded and made his way to the chair. Bella walked over and stood behind the couch. I had to be close to her so I stood behind her. I placed my hand on her lower back. The warmth coming from her was making my body react. Her scent, was driving my crazy. I wanted to take her upstairs, claim her and make her mine. As we stood there Bella's body started to shake.

"Edward, Jasper," Carlisle said, in a whisper.

"I don't know she is fuzzy. I can't hear her," Edward said, sounding defeated.

"I'm trying. It's like she's fighting it," Jasper said.

I could feel her relaxing and she took a deep breath. I watched as her chest heaved making her breast bounce lightly. I just wanted to touch her. Make her scream my name. Those idiots in that alley wouldn't know what to do with a real woman if they found one. But me... I knew what to do, how to make them moan and scream my name.

"Please just tell me what is going on," she whined.

Bella then turned to me, looking me in the eyes as her arousal got stronger. I looked at her confused. What in the hell is wrong with this chick? She turned back to Carlisle as he started to speak. My mind was lost on thoughts of Bella as Carlisle came around the couch towards us and Bella turned to face him. He reached out and took her hands as he looked up at me. What?

I tuned out the conversation and I concentrated on Bella. She was the reason I would risk all of myself and our secret to keep her safe. I turned quickly to look at Jasper. Was she going to freak out? I have noticed she never does what I expect her to.

"Dude, is she going to be okay? What is she feeling?" I said, low enough for only us to hear.

Jasper shook his head and Alice froze. I knew she was having a vision. It all happened in such a progression that I had no time to react. Alice however, the little spit fire she is was able to. I was brought out of my fog as Bella and Alice argued. I was expecting Bella to punch Alice. It was something she would do. I chuckled to myself as I watched her. Then I saw her eyes, them damn tears. Enough of this whinny, crying shit. Grow the fuck up. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her up to look me in the eyes.

"Emmett," Edward said to me. I of course ignored him as I stared at her.

"Stop this shit. You are not going to become a basket case. Get a grip woman," I growled.

"Let go of me! Stop talking to me like I am some petulant child," she said, through gritted teeth.

"Calm, the fuck down then," I growled.

"Emmett, stop this..." Esme said, but Alice cut her off.

"No, he's okay. This is supposed to happen," she said, giggling. I glared at her then brought my attention back to Bella.

"Emmett, I'm fine, please put me down," she whispered. Her eyes had cleared and I felt her relax as my body reacted to her wiggling form in my arms.

I walked over and dropped her on her ass, watching as she landed on the couch. She looked up and glared at me... the phrase if looks could kill came to mind as I walked away from her. What is her fucking problem? I am only here to help her stubborn ass. Containing a growl I watched as she leaped off the couch and ran out the door.

While I let her cool down, the family decided to go hunting.

"Emmett," Alice said as she stopped in frornt of me. I looked down at her and raised a brow. "You won't hurt her," she said, skipping over to Jasper and taking his hand as they walked out the back door behind Carlisle and Esme.

"I hate her cryptic shit. I knew Bella and I needed to talk. I knew she'd be more comfortable if they were not around. I watched her pace in the yard. She was perfection... tight little body and every ounce of me wanted her. I made my way over to her as she turned I pulled her into my chest. I kissed her and felt my nipples harden against my cold body. Her arousal was strong and I was fighting to keep control.

"Emmett, I need you," she whispered as I kissed down her neck.

I hit the sweet spot on her neck. I could smell the adrenalin pumping through her veins. I had to fight the burn in my throat... one taste... could I just have one drop? No! I needed her body... not blood... no blood, for now.

"Bella, you smell so good. I need you too, now," I growled.

I pushed her to the ground as I stripped her shirt off. She started to unzip my jeans and I needed to be inside her... I needed to feel her. She eagerly lifted her hips into me as I pulled off her jeans, and removing my own. Her body was fucking amazing, I wanted to taste every part of her.

The look in her eyes, the desire, the lust, the need was driving me insane. A mix of her arousal and the heat of her body was making me crazy. she reached up and cupped my cheek. The sensations her touch elicited was driving me mad, I closed my eyes as I slowly slid my hands up her sides, cupping her pert breasts.

Working my way up to her hardened nipples and rolling them in my fingers. She moaned as my tongue made contact with her skin. I licked her sweet skin as I took one breast in my palm and the other in my mouth. I leaned in and slowly leaned down, kissing her neck and working my way up her jawline to those luscious lips.

"I'm going to show you what a real man can do for you. I will fuck you until you scream my name," I growled, staring into her eyes.

Bella and I were in a deep, passionate kiss as my dick pressed into her entrance. She was warm and tight. She moaned and her back arched. The sensation and friction of me being inside her was heaven. I was fully sheathed inside her and pulled out, slamming back into her. The animal inside me was taking over and I was fighting for control. Her adrenaline, her blood and her arousal were a sex cocktail that was driving me over the edge and fast.

As I set a fast and hard rhythm, Bella grabbed my shoulders. Her nails dug into my granite skin, making me more aroused. She was so fragile and my body was reacting to hers in a way I never thought possible. I could feel her fighting off her orgasm and I needed her to cum for me. I slowly slid my hand down between us and pinched her clit.

"Emmett... God... I'm yessss," she screamed as her muscles tighten around my dick. Her moans and hearing my name roll of of her sweet lips had me shootin my seed into her with a growl.

I leaned down and kissed her before collapsing on my back. Bella laid there panting and covered in a sheen of sweat. She was beautiful, her body lightly covered in a blush. My mind started to wonder how she'd look as one of us. Her body was perfection. She'd give any vampire a run for their money.

*Pssttt* I heard a sound from behind me and I turned towards her. There she still lay, curling her finger towards me. I moved to her side and dropped to my knees and smirked. She was trying to be seductive... if she only knew how fucking hot she was, she'd know that was no necessary.

"Yes," I said, leaning down, peppering kisses down her neck, trying to control myself.

Oh that sweet spot.

"Will you come home with me? I don't want to be alone," she asked in a whisper. The look of sadness on her pretty little face.

Did she just ask me to come home with her? Was she serious? She looked up at me and he nodded. She smiled and jumped up, quickly getting dressed. I am no fool but this also means I can protect what is mine.

"Um, do you think they heard us?" She asked, looking embarrassed.

"No, they went for a hunt before I came to find you," I said, taking her hand and pulling her to the jeep.

It was a quiet ride back as I fought the monster inside of me. She smelled so fucking good in more than one way. The smell of her arousal was still strong as she squirmed in the seat. I was going to loose my mind if I didn't get away but I couldn't leave. The monster was beginning to win. I had to fight off a growl as she turned her back to me getting out of the jeep and walking up her steps. She unlocked the door and turned towards me. I couldn't wait any longer. I had to have her now... I grabbed her, pushing her into the door.

"Do you know how you make me feel?" I asked, grinding my erection into her.

I needed her to understand what she was doing to me, to my body. She gasped as I tore her pants off. I let my hands ghost down her body, grabbing her hips and pulling her up to face me. She giggled and kissed me, moaning loudly as I slid my hand between us and massage her clit. She would cum for me many times in the next few hours. I was claiming her as mine and mine she would be.

**Chapter Notes: BAM! There finally we have action... I will warn you now the next chapter.. *shifty eyes* Will be a lot of umm... the deed. *laughs* Emmett will have to fight himself and a lusy Bella.. lets see who wins shall we...**

**If you love it/hate it, let me know hit the pretty green button :)**


End file.
